A Broken World
by Miss Jina
Summary: Twenty year old Chloe Pierce is like a mom to her brother. While her own mom does nothing, and her stepfather sells drugs. Daryl and Merle Dixon are Drifters until they meet Chloe's stepdad who offers them a job and a home. At each others throats constantly Chloe and Daryl develop intense feelings for each other. Complications arise and Daryl has to chose between blood and love.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Day 700 something

Post Apocalypse

Daryl. His name on my lips sound foreign. It's a name I haven't thought about much lately. I stay hidden but alert, in the times we are in now you have to always be aware of your surroundings. He looks even more broken than the last time I saw him. I guess living in this world can do that to you. I still want to be pissed at him for choosing the drifter life style over me, but seeing him again; a familiar face, takes all that anger away.

I stay quiet because I know the man can hear me from a mile away. He's like a fucking animal hunting its prey. I probably shouldn't even breathe because he can sense that too. I hear another voice, it's female. She steps out of the brush gun strapped to her back, while Daryl cradles his bow. She whispers something in his ear and he turns in my direction. I panic and hide, but I know I've made too much noise. I hear them whispering to each other as a grunt distracts me. I flinch and the dry leaves crinkle under my heavy boots.

I pull my knife and wait till the last minute, they are much slower but still dangerous. It grunts at me loudly. I take the knife by the handle and stab it right into the walkers head. It falls. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I wait a minute to move, I don't hear Daryl or his friend. With my back against the tree I peek around just to check. Aside from his insane tracking skills, I swear he was a ninja in his past life. He stands only a foot away from me. His blue eyes meet mine and my heart sinks into my stomach. It takes him a minute, but I know he knows. We haven't seen each other in years, but it's like we both just know. I step out slowly taking my hands off the tree. The woman has her hands ready to pull her gun. I get it this is a crazy world and she doesn't know me for shit.

Daryl opens his mouth and then closes it again. He wants to say my name, but I think he's in shock. Probably even thinks he's hallucinating. The woman he's with looks from me to him and back again. She puts a hand on his shoulder, I don't think I've ever seen the man so shocked. His mouth opens and I finally hear the voice that haunts my dreams as my name crosses


	2. Chapter 1

October 2000

I adjust my long gray skirt and black button down. I can hear the men at table five taunting me. They've been loud and obnoxious since they showed up. I'm shocked that my manager hasn't kicked them out yet. They are a group of five guy ranging from mid-twenties to early thirties. They came in about twenty minutes ago and of course I just happened to be lucky enough to be their waitress. I turn and one of them is staring at me. He wipes the dark hair out of his face and turns acting like he wasn't looking.

I finish getting their drinks together, mostly it consists of beer there's only one water. I gather it all on my brown tray and walk back to them. They are talking loudly to each other as I hand them each their drinks. One of them grabs my wrist and I try to pull away.

"Hello Darl'n, when's your shift end?" he questions.

I pull my wrist from his grip and stumble back a bit.

"Touch me again and I'll have you kicked out," I warn.

"Oh, someone is feisty," one of them says.

The guy who'd been staring at me is quiet, too quiet. He laughs with them on occasion, but mostly says nothing. I roll my eyes and walk away. I look down and see that one of the laces on my black converses has come undone. I bend down to tie it and I hear one of them whistling. I turn to give them the finger and the quiet one is staring again. I quickly adjust my shirt hoping he didn't see too much.

I sigh dropping my tray down on the counter. My best friend Katelyn comes over from her table and peeks over to where I'm looking. She rolls her eyes, and pulls the black hair tie from her wrists to pin up her blonde hair.

"Those guys are pigs!" she states.

"Tell me about it," I sigh.

"Ask Roger to switch tables," she suggests.

"Honestly, I'm so used to this shit because of my stepfather it doesn't even phase me anymore," I admit.

My stepfather is the definition of evil and honestly I don't even know why my mom married him. When I first met him he was nice, he'd been living in New York for a short while and met my mom at a bar. That should have been the first strike, but I went with it. Six months later we moved down to Georgia, two weeks later they were married, and I've been here ever since. That was almost three years ago. I hate it, I miss New York. I plan on going back one day, but first I need to save up money.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that shit," she says.

"I know."

"Table five is up," I hear Rob call from the window.

I grab all of their meals and head for the table. They don't seem to care that I can hear everything they are saying. One of them mentions a drug deal, while the other two talk about stealing cars. Figures, I knew they looked like guys that my stepdad would work with. There are always random guys at my house all hours of the night. It gets scary especially when random people start living in our unfinished basement and have full access to everything on the main level.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" I ask, immediately regretting my choice of words.

They all laugh as one that looks like the leader of the pack says, "You can put those sweet lips of yours on my…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I warn.

"Or what sugar lips?" he whispers.

"Don't you sugar lips me you bastard," I growl getting in his face.

The whole restaurant is silent aside from some dishes clanking around in the kitchen. I know they've all heard me. In the corner of my eye I see Katelyn staring at me with wide eyes. She knows I don't take any shit. I focus my attention back on the short haired asshole who thinks he can talk to me like I'm nothing. His face is serious at first, and then I catch a glimpse of a smirk on his lips. I want to punch him, but I know I should just let it go.

"Hey Merle, eat your steak before it gets cold," the quiet one finally speaks.

I look over at him, he's next to this Merle character. I look between the two of them and then back at Merle. I back off because looking at this guy makes me sick, someone should teach him how to speak to women.

I walk back over to Katelyn, she's got an amused look on her face.

"Chloe," I hear my manager call.

Shit. Busted. I walk around her and over to the kitchen door where he's standing. He's got his arms crossed, and he's leaning against the now closed door. I bite down on my lip hard as I stop in front of him.

"Those guys giving you trouble?" he asks.

"Nah. Just a bunch of redneck assholes is all," I tell him.

"If you were having trouble you should have come to me. We don't tolerate that nonsense from costumers, and we most definitely don't tolerate it from our employees. I should fire you for causing a scene, but I'm going to give you another chance. However; I do think you should go home for the day," he says.

"Roger he was…"

"I know, but we can't have our staff speaking to our customers in that tone. Next time come to me. Now please get your things and head home," he tells me.

"Fine. I have to pick up my brother anyway," I tell him.

"Come back tomorrow night refreshed and ready for work," he warns.

"Roger that," I say.

"S'cuse me?"

"Nothing, I said nothing," I mumble.

I shake my head. I want to punch the wall or something, but I need to keep calm. I clench my fists as I walk to the back to get my things. Katelyn comes over while I am at my locker and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn and look back at her with a weak smile.

"You're bad ass you do know that right?" she asks.

I chuckle, and slam the locker shut.

"I guess," I finally respond.

"Hey. We still going out with Ethan tomorrow?" she asks.

Ethan is my on again off again boyfriend. I met him and Katelyn my first week here, during junior year of High School. They both befriended me right away and we've been friends since.

"Yeah. Pick me up around noon? I'm dropping Liam off at the sitters around eleven," I tell her.

"Sounds good girl. I better get back out there before Roger decides to send me home too," she jokes.

"Ha ha," I say.

On my way out I check over at table number five and they are gone. I wonder if Roger kicked them out. Their food sits half eaten as one of the workers cleans off the table. I head outside into the parking lot. The October sun beats down on me, it's still warm and will be for a while longer. My blue Toyota sits a few rows back, if I didn't have to pick up my brother I'd take my sweet time walking to it so that I didn't have to go home. One day I'll have enough cash to take my little brother out of this awful situation we are living in, but for now it's a roof over our heads and there's food on the table.

I hear the sound of motorcycles at the back of the lot. They are all parked in different directions and definitely not in the lines. I squint to get a better look and of course its table number five. They sit on their bikes and rev their engines like they are hot shit. I roll my eyes and fight the urge to go over there. Thankfully they leave just before I pull out of the lot.

My brother Liam is eight, and goes to the local elementary school. There aren't many options in this town, but he doesn't mind. Liam is deaf and I worry about him adjusting in a school setting where mostly everyone is hearing. He's actually been student of the month more times than I can count, and his interpreter Brenda is amazing.

I pull up to the small brick building just as the kids start piling out of the school. I park in front and walk in to get him. He waits in the main office every day to avoid the chaotic mess of an elementary school dismissal. I notice him right away, I can see his blonde hair through a sea of kids. He's sitting on a brown chair just outside the main office. Liam looks around and when he spots me his face lights up. I'm really the only constant thing in his life. My mom is useless to be honest. She was a hard working woman when we lived in New York. She taught High School math and held another job on the weekends as a waitress. The minute she married that asshole Travis she began to change. She always had self-esteem issues, but she hit complete rock bottom when we moved to Georgia.

I sign to Liam asking him how his day was. His facial expressions are the cutest, he gets all excited to tell me about school. He tells me about the playground, and the math test that he scored a ninety on. I take his hand and we walk out to the car. He signs to me asking how work was, and I respond with a yawn. He smiles.

The minute we get home I notice that Travis my wicked stepfather isn't home yet. Thank god. I tell Liam to start on his homework and he sticks out his tongue. Our home is on a dead end block, and there are only two other homes on it. We live on a small hill in a blue double wide motor home that was converted into a home.

The house is quiet which for a change is nice. Liam runs off to do homework while I prep the kitchen for dinner. I shouldn't be doing this I should be in college, but I'm not. I chose to work so that I could save up and eventually maybe get custody of Liam and take him back to New York. I want to have plenty of money saved up and the best way to do that is to live under this roof rent free, or I would have been gone after graduation.

I decide to make tacos tonight and pull out the chopped meat from the fridge. I usually buy at least three pounds, because if I don't Travis will complain when his "workers" come over. There hasn't been anyone living downstairs in the past two weeks, but that could change any time. Speaking of Travis I hear his awful sounding pick up coming down the road just as I'm finishing up browning the beef.

The screen door in the living room slam shut and can tell by his footsteps he's drunk. He come stumbling into the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

"Hello Darl'n," he says.

"Travis," I mumble.

"Smells good in here," he comments.

He comes up behind me a little too close for comfort, but doesn't go any further. I can smell his beer breath on my neck and I hate when he watches over me. He's never laid a hand on me and I don't think he ever will. I've had some of his "workers" try and touch me and it never ends well for them. He respects me in that way at least.

"I have new tenants coming over in ten. Make sure there's enough for them," he says.

"I made three pounds, should be plenty. Although Liam could probably eat all of it on his own," I say.

He stumbles away and chuckles under his breath. He opens up the beat up old fridge and pulls out another beer. I hear him go inside probably to go see my mother. She stays in bed most of the day smoking cigarettes and drinking wine. Some days she comes out of her room, mostly I hear her throwing up or hacking up a lung. She's sick and refuses to see a doctor. I wish we could go back to before we moved to this little unknown town in the middle of nowhere. I hear the sound of motorcycles just up the street and pray to god that my stepfather's guests aren't the guys from table five.


	3. Chapter 2

I go to check on Liam and he's already dressed and sitting at his desk doing his homework. I flip the lights and he looks up and smiles. I let him know that we will be leaving in a little while to head to the sitters. Then I ask if he's eaten, he says mom made him a bowl of cereal. I'm in a bit of shock and have to see for myself. I leave Liam and walk into the kitchen. She's sitting at the small beat up wooden table in the corner. She's staring off into space, but pulls out of it when she hears the floorboards creak.

"Morning," she says.

"Awake today I see?"

"Don't start with me," she grumbles.

She takes a sip of something in a mug, it's probably not coffee. I start rummaging through the cabinets to make breakfast for myself. I decide on cereal as well it's simple. I rarely make breakfast for everyone, it's usually just Liam and myself. I stand at the sink to eat my food and then throw the bowl in when I'm done. Mom doesn't say anything.

"I'm bringing Liam to Lizzy's, I'll be out most of the day," I warn.

When she doesn't respond I growl and stalk out of the room. This is crazy she's like a fucking zombie, just sits there all damn day. I take care of her kid, I do everything around here and quite frankly I'm getting tired of it. I know I should find my own place, but I don't want to live paycheck to paycheck so I need to save up a little bit more.

I just dropped Liam off at Lizzy's, she's been an amazing sitter and takes him anytime I need. She's a stay at home mom and has a little boy around Liam's age and they get along well. I pull back up to the house right behind the motorcycles. As I get out of the car I hear voices, its Daryl and Merle they are coming out from behind the house. Merle reeks of weed and alcohol. He smirks because he knows that since my stepfather isn't here he has full authority to tease me. Daryl grabs him by the shirt and Merle nearly punches him. The sound of Ethan's truck distracts me from their argument. I pull my messenger bag from the passenger seat and start walking to Ethan. He opens the door and peeks his head out of his blue f150.

I walk around to the driver's side and he hops down. He eyes Daryl and Merle and then looks back at me. I reach up and throw my arms around his neck, as he puts his hands on my waist.

"Who are they?" he asks.

"They are renting out the basement for a few weeks," I inform him.

"Oh," he says looking back over at them.

I turn to see what he's staring at and notice Daryl watching me over Merle's shoulder. I turn back to Ethan and smile. He's so different than them in so many ways. When we met in High School he played football and was the team captain. Everyone liked Ethan and I was honestly surprised he started talking to me. In my old school back in New York I hung out with people who skipped out on classes to smoke under the bleachers.

"Should we go?" I question.

He nods, and I walk around the front of the truck to hop in. I hear the motorcycles start up as I hop in. I guess Travis is making them running errands for him. Mostly instead of paying for rent the people who stay here do the dirty work for him. Ethan waits until they ride down the driveway and out of sight before turning around to head back onto the main road.

Apparently Ethan had told Katelyn that we wanted to be alone, which was totally unnecessary. All he wanted to do was go into an empty lot and make-out. I feel like he's changed a lot since college. He's not the same Ethan he was in high school. He's finishing up his two years at community college since he didn't get the sports scholarship he was hoping. He's a little bitter about it and takes it out on everyone including me. We have gotten into more screaming matches in the past year than we ever did.

Two hours later he drops me back off at home so that I can get ready for work. I have to leave in forty five minutes. I hear voices yelling in the backyard followed by a loud crash. I run around back to see the Dixon brothers going at it with each other. Daryl is laying in a pile of fire wood that was piled up on the side of the house. The wooden logs are scattered everywhere. Merle can barely stand, he's probably drunk or high, maybe both.

"I have neighbors you know," I yell.

"Mind your damn business," Daryl yells.

"It is my business this is my house asshole," I yell.

Daryl stands and wipes himself off. Merle looks over with an amused look on his face. I walk over to them. Most of our neighbors know that this is a trashy house, but I don't need anyone calling them cops.

"If you want to fight take it off my damn property."

"I don't need to listen to a little bitch," he says.

"S'cuse me?"

He's coming closer and suddenly he's forgotten all about Merle. We stop inches away, he turns and spits. Real nice. He's got a black eye and some cuts on his face. Merle comes walking over still smiling like he finds the situation hilarious.

"This is between my brother and me it's got noth'n to do with you," he yells in my face.

"I don't give a shit. Take it somewhere else," I tell him.

He turns and spits again. Merle chuckles and Daryl pushes him as he walks around me towards his motorcycle. He revs the engine and peels out of the driveway leaving me alone with Merle. I totally didn't think this through.

"Well that's one way to get me alone with you," he smirks.

"Oh please," I say rolling my eyes and turning for the door.

"Hey little girl," he says grabbing my wrist.

He spins me so that I'm facing him. His bloodshot eyes stare me down. After a few seconds of staring he lets go and laughs like he's gone mad. He walks away towards his bike and hops on. Before he goes he winks and then revs the engine. I roll my eyes and head inside to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 3

I hear the sound of trash cans being knocked over. I roll over in my bed and ignore it, it's probably that damn raccoon that keeps coming back. I'll get him one of these days. I close my eyes and hear a voice yelling into the night. I check the clock on my alarm and groan, it's three in the morning and there's a crazy person on my lawn. I tell myself to go back to sleep, but I just can't get there. I hear glass breaking and throw the covers off of me.

I grab the flashlight off the table and the bat from under my bed and head out of my room. The house is quiet, but the guy outside is still yelling. I put on my flip flops and then tug open the door. Standing on my front lawn is Daryl. I drop the bat next to the door and walk out. He's at the edge of the lawn staring out across the way. He's definitely drunk, his body wavers and he stumbles a bit.

"People are trying to sleep over here Daryl!" I yell barreling down the step.

"Shut up woman," he yells turning around.

"I will not, now get inside the damn house!" I yell.

"You're not my mother," he yells.

"No shit!" I scream.

"Who's the one making noise now?" he questions.

I think I prefer the quiet Daryl over this one. He's loud, obnoxious, and almost exactly like his brother. I wonder where Merle is, I don't see his bike in the driveway. Daryl stumbles over in my direction. As he walks towards the light of my flashlight I notice his face and it looks worse than before. He's got a cut over his eye brow that's bleeding down the side of his face.

"Daryl please just come inside. You should probably put something…"

"I don't need a nurse," he yells out.

"I didn't say I wanted to be your nurse. You're belligerent when you're drunk," I tell him.

"As opposed to what? When I'm not drunk? You don't even know me," he yells.

"I know that your life must be a real shit show if you've come to work for my stepfather!"

"You know nothing!" he yells pointing his finger in my face. "You know nothing about my life!" he yells.

"And I could care less!" I shout back.

He's taller than me so I have to look up at him. He's standing over me with a fire in his eyes. I swear there is a red ring around the blue in his eyes. His stare is intense, I feel like if I wasn't a girl he probably would have pummeled me to the ground already. He moves in closer and our faces are only inches apart, I can literally feel his breath on my lips. A warm feeling spreads down my entire body.

"Then why the hell you out here for?" he questions.

"Because you are being loud and it's late and if someone hears…"

"Fuck your neighbors! They can't hear me from here." he yells.

He stumbles again and falls to his knees. He's laughing, but it almost sounds like he's crying. I shine the light in his face and he covers his eyes with his arm.

"Come inside before you make a scene," I say grabbing his arm.

He looks up at me and sits down in protest. I sigh and sit down next to him. I don't know why I'm still out here, I should just turn around and go back inside but I don't.

"You could have killed someone," I say softly.

"I didn't drive if that's what you're implying," he says lowering his voice as well.

His arm brushes mine and I shiver from the touch. I don't think he notices though because he's too drunk to care. He's looking off into the distance.

"Oh," I say looking back at the motorcycle.

"I've always wanted to drive one," I tell him.

"So?"

"Right I almost forgot who I was talking to for a second," I say.

He's about to say something, but winces and places a hand over his eye brow. He looks down at the blood now on his hands and his face pales. He turns in the other direction and vomits all over my lawn. Motherfucker! After he's done I tug on his arm again.

"C'mon let me help you," I say.

He grunts, but obeys. I tug at his wrist and his fingers glide gently down my arm, and our hands clasp together as we go inside. I stop for split second confused by the way my body is reacting to his touch, the warmth I felt a few minutes ago returns. As quick as it comes I erase the stupid thoughts from my mind. I pull him into the bathroom and make him sit on the toilet.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he jokes.

I look at him. "Huh?"

"In the bathroom," he states.

I reach up in the medicine cabinet for some alcohol, cotton swabs and a band aid. I roll my eyes at his comment and wet a green wash cloth to wipe off his face. Standing over him I make him tilt his chin to look at me. His eyes are glassed over, he's so wasted it's crazy.

"You think that nose ring makes you look cool?" he asks.

I smack his arm and he chuckles. I try hard not to smile, but I can't help it. Gently I pat down his face with the cloth careful not to touch the cut. When his face is free of blood I go for the cotton balls.

"This is going to sting," I remind him.

"Whatever," he says.

I start to dab at the wound and he winces.

"Ouch woman take it easy," he says.

His eyes meet mine and for some reason my knees feel weak. Shit, what the hell is my brain thinking? I attempt to look away, but I'm pulled back into his blue eyes. Why couldn't he have hurt his knee or elbow? Would have made it easier so that I wouldn't have to see his annoying face.

He winces again as I press down and I laugh.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"No tell me," he asks in his raspy voice.

"Your being a baby it doesn't hurt that much," I tell him.

He smiles, but I know it's all the alcohol in his system. I finish cleaning out the wound and start to rip open a band aid.

"You should have seen the other guy," he says.

I laugh and it comes out like a snort, and suddenly I'm embarrassed again. I place the band aid over his eye and throw out the bloody cotton ball sitting on the kitchen sink.

"There all fixed. Now I'm fucking exhausted and I have work in the morning so please go downstairs and sleep," I plead.

He stands up without a word and starts for the door. I start cleaning up the mess I made, as I clean I feel someone watching me. When I look up he's standing in the doorway staring.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answers.


	5. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since I patched up a very drunk Daryl, and I haven't seen him much since. I don't even know why I care? I haven't been at the house much because I've been trying to get some extra hours at work since I need the extra cash. I take any shift that becomes available. It's not like I'm trying to avoid him or anything.

My shift starts in twenty minutes so I head to the car. I place my bag on the passenger seat of the car as I slide into the driver's side. I slam my door and put the keys in the ignition. My car makes a weird noise then stops. C'mon car. I turn the key again and nothing. After trying a third and fourth time I give up and slam my hands on the steering wheel. Fuck! I can't afford repairs on this car right now. I may need to take up a second job in the near future, the more money I make the faster I can get out of here. I slam my hands again on the wheel cursing and swearing under my breath. When my arm gets tired I lay my head on the wheel and sigh. I could probably call Katelyn, although I think her shift already started. I can't call Ethan because he's at school.

I'm trying to take deep breaths to stop myself from crying, I'm frustrated because I need the money so I have to work, there's no way I can call out. I would walk but it would take me at least a half an hour to get there.

Someone knocks at my window and I gasp, looking up I see that it's only Daryl. He's standing there looking annoyed as usual. I push open the door nearly hitting him in the process. He steps back.

"What do you want?"

"Car trouble?" he questions.

"Clearly I'm having car trouble or I wouldn't be sitting here contemplating how I'm getting to work," I bark.

"I'll take you," he offers.

"What. No way! I have to pick Liam up after my shift, how would I do that on a motorcycle?" I question.

"Maybe it's an easy fix I'll take a look," he tells me.

"Oh so you're a mechanic now too?" I question.

I'm irritated and he's not helping. As much as I want to hop on that bike I'm really not in the mood to do it with him.

"I can fix certain things, just let me take you," he offers.

"Fine!"

"Should I change though? I'm wearing a skirt?" I ask.

"Hike it up," he grumbles and walks away.

When he turns round I make a face and mimic his movements.

"Saw that," he grunts.

I throw him the finger, but I get no response to that. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I need the money. I grab my bag and slam the car door, then throw my keys inside the bag. I walk over to Daryl who's already standing by his bike. He hands me the helmet and I give him a look.

"Wear it," he says.

"Whatever."

I take the helmet from him as his hand grazes mine. I hate that when he touches me my body does weird things. Right now my hearts racing a million miles a minute, and I can't seem to make it stop.

"First time right?" he asks breaking me from my thoughts.

I nod.

"Keep your feet here," he says pointing to a pedal sticking out. "Careful some areas may be hot so try not to burn yourself. Also lean with me when I turn," he says.

"Got it," I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, annoyed that he thinks I'm incompetent. I may have never ridden before, but I'm not stupid I get it. He gets on the bike and then waits for me. I stick the helmet on my head, then throw my leg over and to sit. I shift trying to find a comfortable position. When he turns around to talk to me I realize how close we are. There's not even an inch of space between us, and my legs are touching his side.

"Wrap your arms around me here," he says taking my arms and placing them around his waist.

His body goes still as I grip him tightly, and I swear he has to catch his breath for a second. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as my body is forced to lean against his. His black t-shirt is lifted a little on the side and I can feel the warmth of his skin on part of my arm. I'm not quite sure what to do with my head so I lay it on his back against his leather vest.

"You trying to squeeze the life out of me? You can loosen up a bit," he laughs.

I release some pressure from his stomach and he takes a deep breath. I adjust my head and watch over his shoulder as he pulls out of the driveway and race towards the main roads. There's wind in my face and at first it's annoying and I can't catch my breath, but once we hit the highway I feel better. He revs the engine and picks up speed as we cruise down highway nine towards the restaurant. The further we go the more I'm enjoying this. It feels like freedom.

I love this time of year as the trees change colors, I can see them for miles as we race over a small hilly area. I close my eyes and rest my face against his back again. He takes a deep breath and I lift my head to check out where we are. There's still another five minutes before we get there, so I start looking around again. My hair whips in the wind covering my face at times, but I'm too nervous to let go to fix it.

A few minutes later he pulls into the restaurant and drives right up to the door. He cuts off the engine and starts to turn. Without realizing he sets his hand down on my bare leg, and when I look up at him I can feel a weird fire rushing through my body. He only has it there for a second before realizing and pulls away. He lets me use his body to steady myself as I climb off. I unstrap the helmet and hand it to him, he puts it on.

"What time you get off?" he asks.

"Two thirty, have to pick up Liam at three fifteen," I say.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," he tells me.

"Keys?" he says holding out his hand.

I dig through my bag and jiggle the car keys off my keychain. I throw them over to him and he catches it with a grin on his face. He starts the engine back up and revs it. I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He stops and the engine is now just a loud purr.

"Thank you," I tell him.

He does that grunting thing, which I can only assume right now means sure, whatever. He looks at me for a quick second before pulling out of the parking lot. For some strange reason I watch him leave.

I step into the restaurant and Katelyn is standing at the front podium. She looks at me with wide eyes. A costumer looks to get her attention, she mumbles something and then comes straight for me.

"Why do you look like you just went through a wind tunnel?" she asks.

"I had to catch a ride," I say.

"A ride with who?" she questions.

"Just a guy that's working for Travis," I tell her.

"Are you serious? You got a ride from a drug dealer? The fuck, you could have called me. Probably would have been the safer option," she says trying to keep her voice low.

"It's fine," I tell her.

"Really?"

I nod. She smiles and messes with my hair some more. I shove her playfully and head into the backroom. I put my stuff away and go check out my crazy hair-do. My honey blonde hair is all over the place. I really do look like I've stepped out of a wind tunnel. Katelyn comes waltzing into the bathroom brush in hand.

"Thought you might need this," she offers.

"Thanks," I say.

She nods and walks into one of the stalls. I start fixing my hair combing through the knots is slightly painful.

"So is he cute?" she asks.

"What? No fucking way," I shout.

I hear her flush the toilet, and seconds later she pushes through the door.

"Chloe…" she teases.

I smack her arm and laugh. She looks over at me and gasps. My eyes lock with hers and she shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips. I feel my cheeks burning and I know exactly why she's looking at me like that.

"Chloe's got a crush," she taunts.

"Shut up!" I say bumping into her with my hip.

I'm thankful when work is over because I'm exhausted, it's only the middle of the week and it's been a pretty hectic day. Katelyn is determined to see who Daryl is and I'm honestly nervous. If she realizes it's one of the guys from table number five she'll flip. It's almost time for him to come pick me up and I wonder how my car is doing.

Thankfully I find out that Katelyn is working a double today, so luckily I'm able to sneak out just as a small rush of customers come in. I head outside zipping up my black hoodie because it's getting a little chilly and don't feel like freezing during the bike ride. I push through the front doors and when I don't see Daryl I get annoyed. He probably forgot all about me and went to go do things for my stepfather. I step out into the parking lot and look around. I'm in shock when I see Daryl leaning up against my car smoking a cigarette. He better not have smoked that in my car. I march towards him and stop with my arms crossed at my chest.

"What?"

"You didn't smoke that in my car did you?" I ask.

He snickers and shakes his head.

"You serious?"

"Dead serious," I say.

"Well your welcome by the way, you owe me one-hundred-fifty dollars for a new battery."

He takes a puff of the cigarette and then throws it on the floor. I watch as his black boot flattens it. I shift my leg and sigh.

"Thank you," I say rolling my eyes. "You didn't answer my question though."

"You're impossible, you know that?" he asks.

"I've been told that," I shrug.

I hold out my hand waiting for my keys. He looks at me and without a word and gets into the driver's seat. I take a few strides forward and put my hands on the window.

"You coming?" he questions.

He doesn't even crack a smile, his face is serious. I roll my eyes for thousandth time and walk around the front of the car. He starts the engine and it purrs to life. Thank god. I put my bag on the floor and slide in. As I put the seatbelt on he starts moving.

"Where's the school?" he asks.

"School Street, two blocks from the house," I say.

We drive in silence for the first few minutes. I reach over and start to play with my radio. It's static at first until I hear the start to one of my favorites by Len. I start to sing along and stare out the window. Daryl doesn't say anything, but starts to drum his fingers on the wheel. I feel him looking over and it makes my stomach do stupid flips.

"You're not from around here," he says out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You're accent, you're not from Georgia are you?" he asks.

"You got all of that from my accent. Where do I sound like I'm from?" I ask.

"Up north somewhere," he guesses.

I nod and wait to see if he can guess my accent. He bits his lip and then looks over. Our eyes meet for a brief moment and then he stares back at the road.

"Say coffee," he says.

"Cawfee," I say.

"Say talk," he says.

"Tawwk," I respond.

"Soda or pop?" he asks.

"Soda."

I laugh and shake my head keeping my eyes on the passing cars next to us. He's quiet for a minute as I sing along to the next song on the radio waiting for him to guess.

"You're a New Yorker aren't you?" he questions.

"Long-guy-land actually," I joke trying to drag out my words.

He laughs.

"You ever been?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Then how do you know my accent so well?" I ask.

"I knew a guy," he tells me.

"Of course you did," I laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his voice is on edge.

"Nothing," I say back. "Oh, turn right at the stop sign. It'll cut off three minutes at least," I tell him.

"You're not from around here either," I say.

"I'm from this state," he says.

"Figured that," I tell him.

"Where you from?" I ask.

"Around," he says shutting down.

I don't press him anymore because he doesn't seem to want to talk about where he's from. I let out a sigh and continue singing along to the radio. We pull up to the school just in time as the kids start rushing out. I head in alone while Daryl stays in the car. I walk into the hall, but I don't see Liam sitting in the chair. I wait for a few minutes to see if he comes and as the hallway clears he still hasn't shown up.

As I push through the main office door I hear him almost immediately. He's crying and upset. The lady at the front desk knows me and points in the direction of one of the offices in the back. I follow the sound of his voice, something I don't hear very often but would know it even in a crowded room. I knock on the door and when the teacher looks up she's got the phone in her hand. She waves me in and when I get in there the counselor is sitting next to him, while the nurse seems to be patching him up.

"We were trying to call you, no one is answering at home," the teacher says.

She puts the phone down and looks from Liam to me. I rush to his side and take his hand in mine. He's got tears streaming down his face and a scratch near his eye.

"What happened?" I ask her.

She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear before speaking.

"He was being pushed around during our free time this afternoon. The kids were picking on him all day. I had to call them out several times," she says.

"Same kids as usual?" I ask.

She nods. That puts a bitter taste in my mouth. I've pleaded with the school to remove the kids that do this from his class. They still have yet to do so, they don't take me seriously because I'm just the big sister. If I had custody things would be different. I can't do anything without money so I'm stuck. I fear my mom and stepdad will actually fight me on this, but I'm determined to make him mine.

"Didn't I ask to have them removed?" I say raising my voice slightly.

"Yes, but there's …"

"No, there's nothing, remove those boys from that class! This is crazy. Why does my brother have to suffer? He loves school more than anything he's smart and wants to learn. Don't fuck with his education because you don't want to hurt their parent's feelings by telling them that their kids are jackasses."

My voice breaks as a knot forms in my throat. These parents need to take responsibility for the damn children. The last time I met with them they laughed in my face because they don't see me as an adult. They see me as a child and it pisses me off. I may be only twenty, but I'm probably a hell of a lot more mature than them. If they can't see that their kids are being assholes then they shouldn't be parents. If I ever have kids and they end up being assholes I'd want to fucking know.

"Miss Pierce we are trying," the counselor starts.

"Trying isn't good enough. There are like zero schools in this area for kids who are hard of hearing, how is this fair to him? He just wants to be here like everyone else. I want this fixed!" I yell.

I tug on Liam's arm and he stands next to me. I can hear him whimpering so I take him into my arms and give them all dirty looks.

"I'm serious, if this isn't fixed I'll go after those parents with everything I got. Bullying is unacceptable and I won't stand around and tolerate it. I was bullied for years and let me tell you it messes with a person. Do something about it or I swear…"

"Okay Mrs. Pierce," the counselor says in a calming voice.

I roll my eyes because I know they'll do shit. I put my arm around Liam and walk out of the office. The old lady behind the counter gives me a dirty look and I'd love to flip her off, but I don't. I head to the car where Daryl is once again leaning against it smoking. I open the back door on the driver's side and help Liam get into his booster seat. He's still short for his age, so I still have him in one. I slam the door and lean against it, running my hands over my forehead to try to calm myself. I tug at the ends of my hair and want to scream. I see Daryl throw the cigarette to the ground and smash it.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod.

"Can you drive again?" I ask in a weak voice.

"Yeah," he says.

As I sit down in my seat I turn to Liam who's staring out the window in a daze, then lean against the half open window and stare out at the gray overcast sky. Clouds are starting to roll in, and I can feel a mid-October storm brewing. We stop at a red light and tears start falling from my eyes. I try to wipe them away before Daryl catches it, but in the corner of my eye I see him watching me.

When we get home I don't say a word, I walk around to get Liam out and Daryl hands me the keys. He doesn't say anything either, just walks towards his motorcycle to leave. I get Liam out and he asks me why Daryl was driving. I tell him about my car not working at Daryl fixing it just as he peels out of the driveway.


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night I decide to spend time with my brother in hopes to cheer him up. I take him over to the local video rental store and he picks out some movies. We decide to order a pizza and bake Halloween sugar cookies. He seems a lot happier than he was before, and he's telling me some crazy story that he read in class today.

We finally sit down with cookies and popcorn spread out on the small wooden coffee table. I just hope that the power doesn't go out because there's a nasty storm brewing out there, I can hear the rain pounding down on the roof. I put the movies out on the floor in front of the TV and Liam sits down with me. Liam is really into horror flicks, so of course half the movies he picked out are that. I always make sure that they are kid friendly though, but there are some he's snuck by me that definitely are a little too mature. He points to one of my favorites, The Gremlins. He hasn't seen it yet, and I don't think it's too scary, hell I saw a movie called The Gate when I was only five.

I put the DVD in and it starts up, and I make sure to throw on the captions. Liam gets my attention when the father brings home Gizmo. I look over and he's telling me how cute Gizmo is and that he wants one. I laugh and tell him he may want to re-think that, mogwai are very difficult to take care of.

We've already watched a decent chunk of the movie when I hear the screen door open. I look up and Daryl walks in all soaking wet from the rain. His hair hangs in his face and he pushes it aside to see what we're watching. In his hand he holds a can of something and he's eating it with a plastic fork. He takes off his wet jacket, and sits down in the beat up old recliner next to the front door and joins us like he belongs here. I look over giving him a "what the fuck" look and he just grunts and mumbles something.

"What the hell are you eating? There's a whole pizza in the kitchen."

He looks over at me and shoves another bite in his mouth. I can't see the can too well because of how dark the living room is.

"It's Spam, what you've never eaten spam before?" he questions.

"Oh my god ew, your gross," I say.

Liam taps my shoulders and asks me what I'm talking about. I sign to him that Daryl is eating canned spam, and I make a face like I'm puking. Liam looks over at Daryl and rubs his stomach to say he likes it. Daryl holds out the can to Liam and he shakes his head and points to the cookies and popcorn on the table. Daryl nods as Liam goes back to watching the movie and shoveling his mouth with cookies.

Daryl sits back pulling the handle so the foot rest comes up. I guess he's staying for the movie. I don't really mind and he's not doing any harm.

"Okay that stuff smells awful," I say.

"Shush woman, its good stuff."

"Gross," I tell him.

"Try it."

He holds the fork with a small piece of meat in my direction waving it around. Laughing I lean over and bite it off the fork. I hold it in my mouth a second too long and when our eyes meet my heart and stomach do those weird things again. I wish my body would stop reacting like this. For one thing I barely know the guy, secondly he doesn't plan on hanging around long, and third he and his brother are assholes. I quickly pull away and chew on the soft salty meat from a can.

"Good right?"

He's digging around the can looking for another bite for himself. I take a sip of my soda sitting on the table, and nearly down the whole cup.

"Where did you even find that crap?"

"Its mine bought it before I left…" he starts, but doesn't finish his thought.

Daryl stays quiet and I turn my attention back to the movie. The mom is holding a knife in her hand attempting to kill the gremlins in her kitchen. Daryl chuckles as the tiny creature throws plates at her.

"This bitch thinks she's all bad ass with her knife."

He laughs to himself, and I can't help but smile. Is it weird that his laugh is actually nice? He hasn't laughed a lot since we've met, but I like it. I watch him with just my eyes as he sits there finishing his spam and enjoying the movie.

"It's like an apocalypse with little creatures," he jokes.

I roll my eyes and laugh, because he's kind of right. These guys are little terrors taking over a small town. He and Liam start hysterically laughing while an old woman in a stair lift gets ejected out a second story window by a gremlin. I swear he wipes tears from his eyes he's laughing so hard. Liam signs that the scene was awesome and I shake my head.

"What's he say'n?" Daryl asks.

"He signed awesome," I show him the sign as I speak.

"Yeah buddy that was awesome," Daryl says and signs while looking right at Liam.

I see Liam smile and that makes my heart full. After the day he had he needs to feel good. We continue through the rest of the movie. Daryl is commenting on random scenes, and laughing with Liam when they find something amusing. When it's finished Liam begs for another one and I unfortunately have to send him to bed. Although I'd love to keep him home tomorrow he has school and I have work.

I make sure that Liam gets to bed okay, then head back to the living room to clean up the mess, and pack up the dinner. It's late almost midnight so if they haven't eaten it by now it's going to spoil. I hear dishes clanking in the kitchen and notice the coffee table is clear. I walk in and see Daryl standing at the sink washing dishes. He stands at the sink dish towel draped over his bare shoulder cleaning up my mess. I don't say anything I just sit back and watch him. I watch how his muscles move every time he places a dish on the drying rack. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off so I can see the muscles in his arms. I feel my heart skip a beat or two as he turns his head and finds me staring.

"You gonna just stand there all day, or help me out?"

He stares for another second and I laugh. I come up behind him and swipe the towel from his shoulder then walk to the other side to dry some of the dishes. We work like this in silence until the dishes are done. It somehow doesn't feel awkward being here with him, I feel at ease. I feel like on the outside he has this hard shell and is quite scary at times, but I'm starting to see that underneath that shell is a whole different guy. Maybe even damaged.

"I get paid on Friday," I say.

"You paying me for doing dishes?"

He looks over at me as I set the dish cloth down, and if I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't have noticed the small smile on his lips. Without thinking I take my hand and hit his arm playfully. Thankfully he doesn't respond to my touch I don't even know why I did that.

"I mean for the car battery," I roll my eyes.

"Honestly, don't worry about it," he tells me.

"No, I can't just not pay you."

He shuts the water off and turns his full body towards me.

"It's on me."

"Are you sure? If you're living here with us you must not…"

I stop myself, I was going to mention he probably doesn't have a lot of money if he's working for my stepfather. Most of the guys who end up staying don't and need a cheap place to stay. I'm not even sure he charges rent. Daryl bites his lip and for a second I see anger in his eyes and it looks like he wants to say something. Instead he says nothing and on his way out of the room he knocks the chair at the kitchen table over with a slam. I jump, but don't say anything.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to make a small note and thank those who have followed or liked this story. It's my first Fan Fic in many years, and I'm so glad that it's being read. I have a bunch of chapters already written since I plan to do NaNoWrimo next month I wanted to be prepared. Wanted to do a second update, will probably update again sometime early next week or this weekend. :) Thanks again for reading. '**

Daryl hasn't been around, I'm assuming he's either gone or he went off to do some kind of errand. I can honestly say I have no clue what goes on down there. Half the time I'm pretty sure my stepfather does a lot more than I think. I don't want to get involved nor do I care because soon I'll be on my own.

I haven't been sleeping well from all the yelling coming from the basement at all hours of the night. In fact I haven't slept in so long that I'm literally falling asleep on the bar waiting for drinks for one of my tables. I feel someone grab my sides and I let out a small yelp, I turn to see Katelyn smiling widely at me.

"God you scared me."

I put my hand over my heart because I feel like someone knocked the wind out of me. She comes to stand next to me.

"You looked like you were about to pass out," she laughs.

"Oh my god yes, I am so tired. All I hear all night is loud music and screaming and god knows what down in that basement," I wine.

"So go down there and kick some ass."

"Oh believe me if it happens tonight I am so going down there."

My eyes close again and I feel my head bounce back quickly. This sucks so badly.

"So Ethan's been asking about you."

She leans against the bar her arm just barely touching mine. I haven't called Ethan since our last night out. Things are so hot and cold with us I honestly don't think it will ever work out. I miss the way he was in High School. I shrug my shoulders unsure what to say about it.

"He said you haven't called him."

I look over at her and she's watching me closely. There are so many things I want to tell her, but I don't know how. I tell Katelyn a lot of things, but there are also things I don't tell her. She knows my mom is messed up, but doesn't know anything about Travis's little business. When Ethan and I first started dating I told her everything that happened between us. He never pressured me to give into sex or do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Katelyn had lost her "v" card at fifteen and so I'd come to her for advice since she was more experienced than me. When we graduated Ethan and I had planned on taking things to the next level and I chickened out last minute. Later that summer I found out that he cheated on me with three different girls since I wouldn't give him what he wanted. We spent that whole summer apart, but about a month into his first semester of college he started to call me again. Ever since then we've been on and off, and as time goes on he still wants to pressure me to do something I just don't want to do yet. I know it's ridiculous to be a twenty year old virgin, but I don't care. I don't want to just give in because it's Ethan, I want to be in love and honestly I don't think I'm in love with him.

"What's he saying?"

"He wants to know where you've been. He says no one picks up the phone at your house anymore. He also says you haven't been on AIM in forever."

The drinks for my table are set in front of me and I carefully pick up the tray.

"I feel like I'm over him, I don't know," I say.

"He wants to see you," she informs me.

"I'll call him tomorrow," I sigh.

She doesn't press the matter anymore, so I start walking back to where I have to bring the drinks. The restaurant has a tile floor near the bar and an ugly thin red and black carpet in the dining area. As I take the one step to get into the dining area I lose my balance. I'm so dizzy and trip over the top step. The drinks in my hand go flying forward onto the floor and break with a crash. When I look up the table waiting for the drinks all stop talking and stare at me.

I'm so embarrassed and afraid to move, and my head is throbbing. Katelyn's hand touches my shoulder as she rushes to my side. I can hear her talking but everything is fuzzy. I look up at her as she takes my face in her hands. She asks me if I'm okay and all I can do is nod.

Roger having heard the commotion comes over to check on me. He doesn't ask if I'm okay, he just grumbles about the glasses coming out of my paycheck.

"That's strike two Pierce."

He stands over me with his arms crossed not even bothering to help me clean up the mess. I can just make out Katelyn yelling at him. I'm so tired I need to go home. It's already past eleven, thank god Liam is sleeping at the sitter's house tonight. Katelyn helps me to my feet and I offer to help clean up, but Roger just wants me to go home. I still have another three hours left of my shift, I can't believe I'm going to lose out on three hours. Katelyn helps me to my car, but hesitates as I go to get in.

"Are you sure I can't drive you home?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I'll be okay," I tell her.

She doesn't look convinced, but I give her a quick hug before retreating into my car. She watches me leave the parking lot. Before I left I promised her I'd call the restaurant to let her know I got home safely.

I pull into the driveway and both Daryl and Merle's bikes are in the driveway and Travis's car is gone. This better not be another sleepless night or I swear I will go down there and start shit. I get into the house and start for my bedroom. I'm a few steps away when I hear moaning coming from the room. I nearly burst down the door and see that on my bed is a strange woman naked on top of Merle.

"Get out of here you bitch!" he yells.

"This is my room dumb ass!" I yell.

I'm so tired I don't feel like yelling, but I can't believe this is happening right now. This room is mine this is the only part of the house that I have all to myself and here it is being violated. The woman hops off of him and I turn so that I don't have to see his ugly ass.

"Get out of my room, NOW!"

"I live here too," he reminds me.

"Not in my fucking room you don't. Your shit is downstairs!" I remind him.

She starts to get her clothing on, but Merle goes over to her in just boxers and tries to stop her. She looks from me to him confused as to why I'm there. She's probably high as a kite.

"You can't make me do shit little girl!" Merle walks over to me and gets in my face.

"You want me to call the cops because I totally will," I threaten.

"You won't do that because they'll see what a shit show it is over here and then you can say bye bye to your little bro," he says.

I can smell weed and alcohol radiating off of him and my stomach turns. I shove him hard and he stumbles slightly, I think it's only because he's drunk and high. The woman starts to retreat from the room in just a bra and underwear and he stops her.

"You better watch it little girl, I don't give a crap that you are a girl I'll beat the …"

"MERLE!"

Daryl's voice booms loudly from behind me. I look between the two of them, just fucking great.

"No it's okay Daryl I can handle it," I tell him.

"I'll beat the shit out of you," Merle starts.

"Try it!" I challenge.

I stand on my toes to get in his face. If he wants to threaten me let him, I'm not afraid of him or his dumb ass brother behind me. Without warning warm arms wrap around my middle and pull me away. I feel my feet lifted slightly off the ground as I fight him. I try to punch and kick my way out of his arms, but he's strong.

"Merle, just go. C'mon man," Daryl grunts as I almost kick him in the balls.

"This isn't over blondie," he threatens.

"Merle shut up!" Daryl yells.

Merle gathers his clothes and glares at me as he exits the room with the woman. I pull myself out of Daryl's arms and rush to my bed to start ripping the sheets off my bed. I'm cursing under my breath, annoyed and angry. I can't believe that asshole used my bed. I feel like I need to burn these sheets, or the bed. He has no respect for anyone's property and I want them both gone. The minute Travis comes back I'm going to tell him. It's not good for Liam anyway.

A strange noise tumbles from my mouth and the taste of salty tears hits my lip. I didn't even know I was crying. Daryl's hand lands on my shoulder as I throw the bottom sheet behind me just missing hitting him. I turn around and push him so hard that he stumbles further than his brother.

"Don't touch me!"

I point my finger at him.

"You need to take it down a notch with my brother," he warns.

"Why? I don't give a fuck, and don't care for his empty threats!" I yell.

"Because he will do something to you! He really doesn't give a shit. A man or a woman he doesn't care. He's got nothing to lose," Daryl tells me.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I just think you should…"

"Don't tell me what you think," I say.

He steps closer and I hit his chest several times. He doesn't seem to care that I'm hitting him. He stands still like a statue. I don't feel bad that I'm taking all my anger out on him, I also don't understand why he's letting me. My arms start to get tired and my knees grow week. I feel them shake and loosen. Daryl catches me before they completely give out. He lifts me so that I can lean against him. For some unknown reason I bunch up the fabric of his shirt in my hand and sob into his hard chest.

I lose my balance and fall to the ground, Daryl comes down with me. I'm so tired I don't care that I'm sobbing in his arms while he holds me. I feel a million butterflies in my stomach and a fire burning through veins. A strange desire to be close to this man scares me so I pull away and lay my head on the floor curling up into a ball. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as the feeling of sleep takes over.

I wake up in my bed sometime after seven, I don't have work today so there is no alarm set. I look down at fresh purple sheets on my bed, and one of the old comforters from the hallway linen closet. Daryl surprises me and makes me question so many things. I can't believe I slept through it all.

I'm supposed to pick up Liam around ten so I still have some time to spare. I decide to get up and take on the day no sense in lying around thinking about feelings all day. I stay in my pajamas but go to the kitchen to get some food. Mom's sitting at the table and looks a little more sober today than the last time I saw her.

"What the hell were you yelling about last night?" she groans.

"Oh nothing, just our lovely tenants being assholes again."

"Don't get involved."

I laugh and want to say more, but I'm not in the mood for fighting with her. I start looking through the cabinets for something to eat and pull out a pop-tart that's close to expiration. I'll have to get to the store soon we are low on stuff anyway.

"You listening to me?" she crows.

"Mom you know nothing! So shut your damn mouth," I yell.

"I know that you need to stay out of Travis's business. Stay away from those boys! You hear me!"

"Doesn't help that one of them was fucking some bitch in my bed!" I yell.

"Keep your voice down," she yells.

"Or what? Huh ma? They'll come after me." I roll my eyes.

She sighs loudly then pushes her chair back and it crashes to the ground. I ignore her while I open the fridge for milk. She stomps away like a child and then slams the bedroom door. I sit down across from where she was and start to eat my breakfast. I hear voices outside muffled in the distance. Sounds like Daryl and Merle. The curtains blow in the breeze and I can see the back of Daryl's head. Merle laughs at something and his voice makes me cringe. I need to get out of here for the day so I call Katelyn and we make plans because staying here will make me do something I'll most likely regret.


	8. Chapter 7

Halloween is here and I'm stuck baking cookies until Katelyn's party tonight. Tomorrow Liam has a bake sale at school and he thought it would be a great idea that I volunteer to make cookies. I'm not too happy since the school has not done shit to help him, but whatever makes him happy. Liam sits at the table stirring the batter in the bowl while I prep the oven and the pan. I'm thankful that his babysitter and her son are coming to get him and they are going to go trick or treating together.

I hear heavy footsteps and pray it's not Merle, I haven't seen him around much thank god. I'm also really not in the mood for a screaming match tonight because tonight is about fun. I can't wait to dress up and let lose for a few hours and be a normal young adult. I should be partying on weekends and studying during the week, but that's not my life. I love Liam, but I wish my mother would step up and actually be a mother.

I turn around to find Daryl sitting down across from Liam. He's smiles at him and tells Daryl that he's making cookies. Daryl's really paying attention to his signs.

"He can read your lips."

I walk over and set the pan down on the table. Daryl looks up for a quick second, his lips twitch. He looks back at Liam and signs cookie. Liam nods his head.

"What are you baking these for?" he asks.

Daryl isn't shouting like a lot of people do. They get in his face and talk to him loudly like it will help him hear. It actually just confuses him. Liam signs school and Daryl looks at me for translation. I repeat the sign and say, "School. He's making them for the bake sale tomorrow."

"Ah. School," Daryl says signing it again.

Daryl holds up his hands and pumps them in the air to sign awesome. My heart skips several beats. He remembered the sign. Liam's face lights up and he's happy to have someone who will try to communicate with him unlike Travis and mom.

Daryl continues talking to him while I roll the dough in my hands. Liam asks him to help and Daryl again looks at me for translation. I put my palm up and make a fist lifting the fist in my palm. "Help," I say. "He wants to know if you'll help."

Daryl looks at him and nods his head to say yes while signing "help". Liam looks at me again and happily rolls the dough. Daryl stands and goes to wash his hands, then comes back over and starts helping. I've got some dough in my hands and in the corner of my eye I'm watching him. He looks like he knows what he's doing. I can feel the smile on my face. I shake my head and place the dough on the tray.

"What?" Daryl asks.

He looks up at me and I can see the corner of his lips turning up. Warmth fills my cheeks and I shake my head again, looking down at the tile. He kicks my foot gently with his boot willing me to look at him again. "What?" he challenges again.

"Nothing." I bite my lip trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Didn't think I knew how to do this?" he questions.

I can tell he's not being serious, so I shrug and roll my eyes up. A grin forms on his face and it's the most I've seen him smile yet. The warm fuzzy feeling returns and I don't want to let it go. Daryl finishes up his last cookie, and Liam sets his down. I walk over to the oven and place the sheet inside, then set the old fashioned kitchen timer. I put it down on the counter and wash my hands. Daryl and Liam follow. I look at the time on the clock above the fridge, I have to leave soon for the party and Liam will be leaving soon too.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" I ask him.

He finishes drying his hands on the cloth, and looks at me.

"I have to get dressed really quick, can you um… just keep an eye on Liam and the cookies. If you need to understand him he can write it down for you," I tell him.

I don't give him a chance to answer before I race away. I get to my room and shut the door, the costume is hanging on the back. I chose to be Buffy the vampire slayer. I found a photo on the AOL a few weeks ago and was excited to put the costume together. I pull the red leather pants from the hanger and shimmy them on. I've even broken down and bought black dress shoes with a thin heel. Without falling over I put them on and throw a black tank over my head. At the Halloween store I picked up a small dagger looking thing, and I already have blonde hair so it worked in my favor.

I come into the kitchen just as the timer is about to go off. Daryl and Liam are sitting in front of the oven on the floor like little kids waiting for Christmas. They both sit with their legs crossed and the oven light on so that they can watch the cookies bake. Daryl hears me walk in, I mean who wouldn't with the clicking of these ridiculous heels on the tile floor. He does a double take and stands. Liam turns around and looks at me funny.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Buffy the vampire slayer," I say coming into a pose.

Daryl laughs like a real laugh, I didn't even think he was capable of laughing like this. I walk over as the timer goes off and smack his shoulder. He's still laughing. I ask Liam to move from the stove and pull out the fresh batch of cookies, they smell so good. I shut the oven because they are definitely done a nice golden brown. Daryl reaches over and I smack his hands away.

"You want to be the one to bake another batch?"

He backs away hands in the air like he's surrendering. Liam comes over and asks me if Daryl is going trick or treating. I tell him no and that Daryl has his own plans. I also tell him to go get ready for his night out. Daryl stops him to ask what he's going to be. Liam puts his hands out like he's throwing spider webs. Daryl watches for a few seconds trying to figure it out, "Spiderman!" Liam nods his head and claps his hands. He's happy that Daryl figured it out. I hurry Liam out of the room and he rushes to his room to get ready.

"Thank you," I say as Liam leaves the room.

"For what?" he asks, grabbing the bowl of the table.

He brings it over to the sink and places it in, and starts to rinse it out.

"You don't have to…"

"It's fine. I can put this stuff away for you if you need."

"Why…" I start to ask. "You know what never mind. I guess if you want to. The Tupperware it up in the cabinet…" I start to say as a car horn beeps outside. I know it's for Liam. "I should go get Liam that's his ride. Are you sure…"

"Go!" he says.

I nod my head give him a small smile and head out to get Liam. He's already in his costume ready to take on Halloween. I grab my things then walk him out to the car. I tell him to have a good night, and shut the door. Getting into my car I watch Daryl through the kitchen window as he washes the dishes. I'm not quite sure what changed with him, but he's different somehow.

I pull up to Katelyn's small ranch on the other side of town and park on the street. There's already music blasting and a lot of cars around. I get out of the car and hear a whistle. I turn to see Ethan leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. I've never seen him smoke before. I walk over and he pulls me into a hug, he smells like weed too, this is totally not the Ethan I knew.

"Hey! You want a swig?" he questions pulling out a small flask from his back pocket.

"Sure," I tell him.

I down at least a shots worth and then hand it back to him. He smiles and takes it from me. He wraps a hand behind my back and tugs me into him hard. I wince because it kind of hurt the way he just grabbed me unexpectedly. His lips graze my neck, it feels weird but I still let him. Part of me still wants something to happen between us, but I know it will just be a back and forth mess. I grab the flask from his back pocket while he moves his lips lower down my neck. I down what's left and can feel the burning sensation deep down.

"Woah, you owe me," he says laughing.

"Sorry kind of need to let lose tonight," I say.

"Yes you do."

I pull away and look at him. He's looking at me like he wants to ask what the fuck is wrong with me, but says nothing. I sigh.

"I'm going to go inside."

He mumbles something under his breath and lets me walk away. It's so easy for him to let me walk away. I hear a girl calling his name. He smiles and she rushes into him almost knocking him over. I don't care to stay to see who she is or what relationship they have so I head straight for the house. The minute I step inside someone hands me a red solo cup and I down it.

"You go girl!" Katelyn yells from the other end of the room.

Katelyn's home is entirely open on the first floor. The dining room, living room and kitchen are all together. This is where most of her parties happen. Her parents vacation every year around Halloween, so she's been throwing these parties since we were sixteen.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, where' Ethan?" she yells over the music.

"Outside with some girl," I say.

"Oh," she says.

"Here have another," she says handing me a drink.

It's only around nine, but I know I need to head home soon. Liam is going out to eat at the diner right after trick or treating so he won't be home till probably ten or eleven. It's a school night, but it's Halloween and he deserves to have some fun. I'm not sure at this point how many drinks I've had but I'm starting to feel really good. I'm not even sure I could drive home if I wanted to.

"Where'd you run off to?" Ethan questions wrapping his arms around my waist.

He slams his body into me from behind. His lips touch my neck again, I want to push him away but I miss him and it feels good. I hate admitting that I miss him, but I do. I roll my head back and it might be the liquor talking but I feel great. He spins me to face him and plants a kiss on my lips. I like the familiarity of his lips, the way his tongue lightly tickles the outside, feels nice. We fall onto a couch nearby. He's got his hands all over me and starts to slide them up my shirt. I smack him away and pull back.

"The fuck Chloe?"

"You know my rules," I remind him.

"They don't count tonight, it's Halloween and I want you so bad," he tells me.

"Ethan, no."

I'm dead serious, I may be drunk but I know when someone is trying to take advantage of me. He tries to pull me in again and I push him away and get up. He knows I'm strong enough to do some damage so he backs off. I hear him say whatever and then he disappears into the other room.

I grab several drinks to forget about everything, and walk into the kitchen. Katelyn is sitting on the counter, her legs are swinging back and forth. I love her costume she decided to be the pink ranger from the Power Rangers. She had been raving about it for weeks because she claimed the costume made her ass look nice.

"Hey baby girl," she coos.

I look at her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"You are drunk," I tell her.

"You are too!" she reminds me.

We both laugh hysterically. I love feeling like this, it feels good to not give a shit for once. I've drank plenty of times, but this time I feel like I've gone way over my threshold. I don't even know how I'll drive at this point.

"I can't drive," I tell her.

"I can drive," she shouts.

We both giggle again loudly, and I hug her. She wraps her arms around me and tries to lift me, but I end up falling to the ground with her on top of me. We crack up again.

"I dare you to prank call your house," she laughs.

"Oh shit my house!" I yell.


	9. Chapter 8

Daryl's POV

I watch her out the window as I do the dishes. What the fuck am I thinking? Merle and I plan to leave in a few weeks and here I am being friendly with our boss's daughter. She's getting in my head and totally screwing with my brain. I made myself a promise that I'd never commit to a relationship, I wouldn't want it to get serious. I also don't want kids because I don't want to end up doing what my father did to me.

I watch as the car disappears down the driveway. I'm not sure what I'm going to do tonight, I don't have any plans. It's a Tuesday night so there's nothing really happening, and I'm not really one to celebrate Halloween. Travis said we could make ourselves at home. Downstairs there's no cable, but up here we have access. I finish packing up the cookies and although she said not to steal one I do, and then I take another just because.

I sit down in the recliner, this thing has become my favorite chair and flip through the channels. Some zombie movie is on so I leave it. What better than a zombie movie on Halloween. I sit back in the chair and snack on the forbidden cookies. They are so good, I might have to steal another, it's not like she'll count it to check.

I wake with a start from the awful nightmare I was having. I wish they'd stop after all these years I still can't get the image of my father hitting me with those belts. I realize the phone ringing is what tore me from the nightmare. I know it's not my house, but this is the third time it's gone off since I've woken. I assume that Travis is still not back, so I get up off the chair and head for the kitchen. I grab the phone off the wall and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Da Da Da … Daryl," I hear a voice on the other end and it sounds drunk.

As I'm on the phone with her Liam comes strolling into the kitchen. He looks at me and smiles. I tell her to hold on a second, but she's babbling something in my ear. I put the phone down and put my hand over the bottom.

"Your sister isn't home yet," I say.

He looks at me and nods letting me know he's understood me. He takes his hands and lays his head on his hands like he's sleeping, then points to his room. I nod, he's telling me that he's going to sleep.

"Your sister is on the phone, I might have to pick her up. You'll be okay here by yourself?" I look right at his eyes hoping he can understand.

He lifts his hand and pokes his chest with his thumb. I'm not sure what that means, but he does it again and mouths okay. Then he turns back to me with an accusing look on his face, but it's playful. He points to me then makes a sign like he's grabbing something and then signs cookie. I remember the sign from earlier.

"Yes I took a cookie."

He crosses his arms and looks at me again.

"Okay two," I say holding up two fingers.

He shakes his finger at me with a smile and then signs what I think is goodnight. I pick the phone back up to my ear and listen to the sounds of Chloe singing something loudly.

"ba du ba dop ba du yeah yeah," she shouts.

"Chloe?" I question.

"Hey D!" she giggles.

"Where are you, I'll come get you."

"Pshh, I brought my own car," she tells me.

"I think it's best if you don't drive."

"I drive you drive we all drive yay," she babbles.

She's kind of cute when she's drunk. What the fuck am I thinking right now? I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I have no choice. I can't allow her to drive home drunk, I just don't have it in me to do that.

"Tell me where you are?" I ask.

"One eight zero Rosemary drive."

She shouts so loud that it hurts my ears.

"I'll be there soon," I tell her and hang up.

Chloe's POV

I can't believe I just did that, I called the house and Daryl answered. Now I'm pacing back and forth on the lawn waiting for him to show up. Katelyn yells my name her voice full of confusion.

"Hey you ran off," she says.

"Sorry, I um… someone's coming to pick me up," I say.

"Oh, the mysterious motorcycle guy?" she asks.

I nod and look around, I know she'll recognize him instantly, or maybe she won't even remember those guys. I pray she doesn't, and she's drunk enough where she might forget. She keeps babbling on about how excited she is to finally meet him. I'm barely listening to her as I bite my nails waiting for him to show. I hear him well before I see him. The sound of his motorcycle echoes around us. She jumps and squeals like a little school girl. As he drives up she literally runs to the bike. I try to keep up, but I'm so dizzy I can barely do that.

"Motorcycle man sup?" I hear her yell.

I can't see his face so I'm not sure if he's entertained or annoyed. What was he doing answering the house phone anyway. I stroll up to him and now see that he's amused. I push by her and almost fall before reaching the bike. He steadies himself and reaches his arm out to help me.

"Woah there," I hear him say.

"She's drunk a bit," I hear Katelyn say.

He looks at her for a second and then puts his full attention on me. I know he's contemplating leaving his bike here and taking my car unsure if I can make it on the bike. He shuts it off and walks around to help hold me up.

"Does she really have to go?" Katelyn pouts.

He grunts at her, and I giggle. I love how he does that, it's kind of sexy. Holy shit Chloe keep that shit to yourself. I cover my mouth thinking I said it all out loud.

"Don't puke on me," he growls.

I realize that he thinks I'm going to puke and I start giggling. He sighs and pulls me towards the bike. He helps me on and I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I feel like I might fall over.

"Where you going Pierce," I hear Ethan call as he jogs up to the motorcycle.

Daryl and Ethan exchange "the look". The look that guys get when they are about to kick the others ass. I trip over the curb going down and Daryl doesn't catch me in time. I fall and scrape my knee ripping a hole in my pants. Great, these cost like fifty bucks.

"I'll take her home man, she'll fall off that thing," I hear Ethan say.

I look back at them and then up at Daryl who looks really uncomfortable. He kneels down in front of me and lifts my chin to check me out. He's contemplating something.

"Hey, Katelyn right?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's me," she shouts.

"Is there a safe spot for my bike? I'll have her drive me back tomorrow to get it," he says.

"Yeah, the garage. No one will go in there," she says.

Daryl lifts me off the ground and starts taking me towards my car. "Keys," he says holding his hand out for them. Out of my back pocket I pull my keys out and hand them to him.

"Man, I said I'd take her…"

"I got her," Daryl states.

I can hear anger in his tone, and I hope that Ethan doesn't push him any further, since he has no idea who he's dealing with. He opens up the passenger door and helps me in.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

I nod and he shuts the door gently. I hear muffled voices and close my eyes. A tapping at the window startles me. Ethan is standing there arms crossed with an angry look on his face. I open the door.

"What Ethan?" I really don't want to be bothered.

"You should come home with me where you belong," he says.

"I'm fine Ethan."

"You've changed," he says.

"Fuck you! So have you!" I yell.

"You've just become a little bitch," he says.

I know he's wasted off his ass, but I also feel like in a way he meant what he said. I push him away from the door and slam it shut. He starts knocking on the window again, so I give him the finger. I see Daryl coming and he looks pissed.

"I thought she said to leave her alone," he growls.

"Oh, so you're the reason she won't fuck me, she's lost it to you instead. Always looking for the bad boys huh Chloe?" a drunk Ethan says.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Daryl c'mon." I hope he can hear me through the closed windows.

I think he does because he doesn't pay attention to Ethan's taunts. He opens the driver's side door and puts the key in the ignition.

"You're being stupid Chloe!" he yells.

I hear Katelyn tell him to leave and he shrugs her off. I don't want to hear their banter anymore I turn up the radio and close my eyes. I hear the sounds of Papa Roach's Last Resort and thank god for loud angry rock music. I sing with my eyes clothes as I feel Daryl drive off. I open my eyes as we get back on to the main road and look at the time on the dashboard. It's now almost one in the morning, oh my god Liam.

"Liam," I shout.

"He's fine, he went to bed before I left. I checked in on him, out cold snoring," he tells me.

"I can't believe I lost track of time. I was supposed to be there for him when he got home. I mean what if you weren't there Daryl he would have been on his own…"

"Hey," he says. "It's alright, he's home and he's safe. Okay?"

I nod as Daryl places his hand over my hand that's resting on my knee. I think I'm imagining it, but I'm not. His hands are rough and calloused, but comforting. He pulls away all too quick and the warmth I was feeling vanishes. I close my eyes for the rest of the trip, but don't fall asleep. I need to check on Liam before I go to bed. Daryl walks around and opens the door for me. I nearly tumble out, but he helps steady me. I still can't walk straight so Daryl helps me to the house. We walk in and I head straight for Liam's room Daryl on my tail. I check in and notice he's out cold snoring on his bed. I turn to head back for my room and bump into Daryl. My hands touch his chest again, and when I look up he's staring down at me.

"How's your knee?" he ask.

I totally had forgotten that I fell, and when I look down there's dried blood on my pants. He takes my arm and leads me to the bathroom. Doing exactly what I did for him while he was drunk. He finds everything with ease and starts to clean out my cut. I hiss when the peroxide hits my wound.

"You're such a baby," he mocks.

I push him and he almost falls over, but holds himself steady with one hand. I hear him laugh again and even drunk it makes me giddy. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way, but for some reason I can't help it. He looks up at me and I want to reach out and touch him, but I know that is definitely the alcohol talking.

"Thanks," I say.

He grunts again and I chuckle. He looks up, "What?" he asks. I shake my head and let him finish bandaging my cut. He starts to stand when I grab his shirt. I honestly don't know what possess me to do it, but I pull him towards me. Our lips crash together and I think I hear him suck in a breath. Our lips stay like that for a few seconds until I make the first move. I part his lips with my tongue and moan into his mouth as his soft tongue touches mine. I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but in this moment it feels good. He places his hands on my arms and I reach up and grab the back of his hair pulling hard. He moans too and I swear I'm about to lose all of my shit. I've never felt like this from just a kiss. Tomorrow I'll have to play the drunk card, but right now I don't want to stop.

He pulls away first and we are both panting and out of breath. I'm not sure what to say or do next, but he makes the first move anyway. He gives me a look that I can't read, and walks out of the room without another word. I bang my hand on the counter and scream as the pain radiates through my body. I can't believe I fucking did that, I just kissed Daryl Dixon.


	10. Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since the kiss, and Daryl and I have literally both been avoiding each other like the plague. I haven't been around much anyway since I've taken on some extra hours at work, because the holidays are quickly approaching. Liam loves Christmas and after we moved here our traditions died along with my mother's holiday spirit. So aside from everything else I have to create the holiday magic around here. Liam still believes so I try to really make it special for him. Every year so far Ethan has helped me bring home a tree for him, but this year looks like I'll be on my own, since I'm not sure how much he remembers from Halloween. He hasn't spoken to me either.

Thanksgiving is about two weeks away and thankfully I'll be working the closing shift, which means Liam gets to enjoy his holiday with the babysitter and her son Ryan. I'm thankful that she's taking him in to enjoy a nice sit down family dinner. Our thanksgiving consists of me buying Turkey TV dinners while Travis, Liam and I sit in front of the TV and watch football. I think it's the only time that I find Travis somewhat normal. I don't even like football, but Liam does so I try for him.

I finish washing breakfast dishes when I hear the sound of Ethan's truck pulling into the driveway. I didn't invite him, so I'm pretty confused. I throw the dish towel back in it's place and head outside to meet him. He's out of the truck walking towards the door by the time I get outside. He jogs over when he sees me and we meet half way.

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can we talk?"

I'm not sure what else there's left to say. We both know where this relationship is going, and that's nowhere. I lead him towards the front steps and we sit down at the bottom. It's quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about Halloween." He apologizes.

"It's fine."

"I hate that you hate me," he says.

"I don't hate you Ethan. You've just changed that's all," I say.

My eyes look over at him and he's fidgeting, like a lot. His leg is bouncing up and down. I put a hand on his knee, but I get the feeling I probably should have kept my distance. His eyes linger on my hand before meeting my eyes, they are bloodshot. I knew it.

"You're high," I say.

"I'm not high Chloe." I know he's lying being this close I can smell it on his clothes. I miss the old Ethan so much.

"You can leave," I say removing my hand from his knee.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says.

"I said, you need to leave don't make me repeat myself," I go to stand and he pulls me down hard. I almost bite my tongue with the force of the impact on the step.

"The fuck did you did that for?" I raise my voice.

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Maybe come back when you're sober."

He looks at me like he's offended I even accused him. The old Ethan would never have even touched a cigarette. He drank from time to time, but always thought smoking anything was stupid.

"I am sober," he turns and grabs hold of me pulling me in for a kiss.

I try to push him away, but his grip is strong. He takes his hand and forcefully puts it up my shirt. He's got me good because unlike the other night I can't pull away. He gets to the edge of my bra and I use all of my strength to push him off of me.

"Get off my property Ethan or I swear to god I'll call the cops!" I yell.

"Why don't you want me anymore Chloe?" he yells standing.

"Because your acting crazy!" I yell.

I stand and walk closer to him. I take his hand and squeeze it.

"I know your better than this Ethan, this isn't the real you," my voice catches in my throat.

"It's me now." His voice is almost robotic.

He steps forward and tries to grab me again, but I back away tripping over the step. I fall onto my ass and he's right there standing over me breathing heavily.

"We're done," I tell him.

"I don't believe that," he says.

"Leave!" I yell.

"No, not till you…"

"She asked you to leave."

Daryl's voice booms so loudly, I jump. I don't know how long he's been there but he appears from the side of the house. He's looking like he might pounce on Ethan any moment.

"Daryl I didn't ask for your help," I warn.

"Get out of here now if you know what's good for you," Daryl growls ignoring me.

"Who is this clown," Ethan says.

"Ethan just go!" I stand and start pushing Ethan towards his truck.

"This guy doesn't scare me," he says.

"Ethan c'mon," I say.

He grabs my wrist hard and pulls me with him, I yelp from his touch. Daryl steps in and throws him onto the grass. Ethan goes to stand and Daryl lunges forward. I grab Ethan to try and pull him back towards his truck, but he pushes me back and I stumble, but don't fall.

"Enough!" I yell.

"Fine!" Ethan says.

"You better watch your back man," Ethan threatens Daryl.

"Ethan just don't."

"Fine. Have fun fucking this guy, just a heads up she's prude," he says.

This time Daryl doesn't go after him I do. As he starts to walk away I attack him jumping onto his back. He doesn't fall over. Daryl comes over and grabs me off of him. I want to hit Daryl, but I don't. In silence I watch Ethan take off, and I know from here on out that our friendship is over.

I push past Daryl to get into the house, but I'm stopped when he grabs my wrist and gently brings me close to him. I stare down at the brown grass blowing in the wind.

"Chloe, look at me."

I don't, I keep my eyes on the ground.

"Chloe, damn it look at me," he says again.

When I look up I see concern in his eyes. I bite down hard on my lip trying not to cry. He cups my face in his hands holding me there.

"Did you hurt you?" he asks.

I start to shake my head no, physically I'm okay mentally I'm not. My shake turns into a nod, "Not physically," I whisper.

"Good, because I'd probably have killed him," Daryl says.

"Why?" I whisper.

I look into his eyes and they go blank. I know he's not going to answer my question. I already know Daryl is not the type of guy to actually share his feelings, he may show his emotion, but he won't talk about it. That's one of the many things I've learned about Daryl Dixon in the few short weeks I've known him.

"Why Daryl?" I ask again.

He looks down and starts to examine my wrist where he grabbed me. It's slightly red, but not much. "Where else did he grab you?" Daryl whispers running his fingers over my wrist causing a shiver to course through me. His eyes follow his finger up my arm and back down again. The fire I always feel is burning me up inside. Every part of me tingles when he touches me.

I then take his chin in my hands and make him look at me, just as he did to me. I wish I could read his mind to know if he feels anything. I'm not sure I can pretend that I don't feel something anymore. He pulls himself away and starts walking towards the house. What the fuck? If he was just going to walk away like he always does why did he even bother?

"I don't need you to protect me," I yell. "I've got my big girl panties on and I'm totally fine without you butting into my life!" I walk over and shove him, he doesn't stumble but he does stop. I push him again angry that he keeps jumping in to save me then leaves. For a minute he's still, he doesn't even acknowledge me. When I think he's about to walk away he spins around and grabs at the back of my head pulling me to his lips. I gasp as our lips touch and just like that night our kiss deepens. I push him up against the side of the house and he turns me so that we swap positions. Our hands move over each other quickly as we are both egger to explore each other. He takes my face in his rough hands and caresses his thumb over my cheek. I moan into his mouth causing him to kiss me deeper.

He pulls away when he hears the sound of motorcycles coming up the street. He looks over as they come into view and starts to walk away leaving me breathless and completely tingling down there. I've never had anyone kiss me like that. I run a hand through my hair and retreat into the house as Merle gets off his motorcycle and heads to Daryl. I shut the door and lean against it for a minute trying to catch my breath and thoughts. How could I go from pushing Ethan away for touching me a certain way, then letting Daryl kiss me in that way? I'm more fucked up than I thought.


	11. Chapter 10

Katelyn sits on my bed staring down at the latest Teen magazine, which I only purchased because the cast of Roswell was in it.

"If I tell you something will you not judge me?" I ask her.

"Have I ever?" she asks.

"Well no, but…"

"Exactly so shoot." She stops talking for a second to look at a picture, "Which one would you do, Max or Michael?" she questions staring at the picture on the cover.

"Michael definitely Michael," I answer.

"Mmm that's a hard call, I mean sure Michael is all badass, but Max is like sweet and is someone who could sweep you off your feet," she rambles.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, then sit down next to her on the bed.

"Wish I looked like her," I say pointing to the actress that plays Isabel.

"Girl you look better than her." She looks at the magazine for another second before looking up at me. "I'm sorry you were saying. These hotties distracted me," she says.

She places the magazine next to her on the bed as I shift uncomfortably.

"Okay, so don't kill me or anything, but do you remember those assholes in the restaurant a month or so ago?" I ask. She nods. "Well the guy you met at the Halloween party was one of them. They ended up being the tenants that Travis rented out the basement to."

"No way!" she says.

"Way," I tell her.

"Tell me more," she pleads. "Oh my god you kissed him!" she yells before I can say anything.

"I was totally drunk…"

"How did it happen," she cuts me off.

I tell her the whole story, how I kissed him in the bathroom while he patched up my knee. I tell her also about the fight with Ethan and the intense kiss outside. It's been a few days and I still haven't processed that kiss. I tell her that the asshole from that table is his brother and that he's here too. I don't tell her about the fights I've had with him, just that he and I don't get along. It's November, but it's not freezing so I have my bedroom window open to allow the cool fall breeze to flow through. She's about to respond to my insane story when I hear his voice out the window. Daryl is talking to someone and when I peak outside I see the back of Liam's head. I shoot up and rush to the window to see what's going on. They are both huddled down low in the grass looking out beyond the small woods area behind our house. Liam is watching Daryl closely as he explains something to him. I open up my window a little more to listen in.

Katelyn comes rushing over and looks out with me. We both stay quiet watching.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" I question.

"You like him don't you?" she teases.

"Do not!" I yell.

"You do too, I can see it in your eyes. The way you're watching him while he's talking to your brother."

"Oh quiet you, I barely know the guy. I mean he's so closed off like he's got this wall up and no one can tear it down," I say.

"You could totally tear that shit down," she says loudly.

Daryl must hear us because he turns and looks as both Katelyn and I duck under the window laughing. I cover my mouth with my hand to try and control my laughter, and she does too. We both have our backs up against the wall on either side of the window. I look over because it's now quiet outside, and she nods. We both go up at the same time when Daryl and Liam shout. Liam just growls and Daryl yells, "BOO!" Katelyn and I scream.

I reach through the window to push Daryl, as I do I nearly fall out the window. Daryl grabs me holding me so that I don't tip forward. Katelyn pulls my legs down and laughs.

"What are you two doing out there anyway?" I question propping my head up with my hands as I lean my elbows on the sill.

"Tracking," he says.

"People?" I ask.

I look between the two of them and Liam signs animals. I squint my eyes in confusion. "Why?" I ask.

"Dinner," he tells me.

"And what do you plan on killing for dinner? Deer?"

"Squirrel," he says.

"Oh my god you're gross," I say as Katelyn and I laugh.

Liam taps Daryl on the shoulder and he does a dumbed down version of his signs to tell Daryl he wants to go back to tracking.

"Alright big guy lead the way," Daryl says staring right at him so he can read his lips.

Liam smiles and waves to Katelyn and I. Daryl turns back for a second.

"Be careful with him please," I warn.

"Of course," he whispers.

I've been staring at this damn ceiling for hours now. Light rain and a dense fog linger outside my half open window. I can't get the look on Liam's face out of my head, the way he looks at Daryl is how he should be looking at his absentee father. Our father walked out when Liam was a baby. I think him being deaf scared him away, they didn't fight much until he was born. Dad wanted to get him an implant so that he could hear, and my mother fought him saying he was perfect just the way he was. Ironically she is doing the same thing to him that our father did, she's abandoning him. I can't remember the last time I saw them really bond. I'll admit Liam was not an easy toddler and even up until last year he'd throw a lot of tantrums because he had trouble communicating, but I know I'd never give up on him.

My alarm clock says it's only two in the morning, I have work in a few hours and this sucks. I rip the covers off hoping maybe a late night snack will help me fall asleep. I open the door and head down the hallway towards the kitchen. I flip the light on and nearly do one of those horror movie screams. Daryl's sitting at the table staring out the window eating my fruit loops.

"Jesus you scared me," I say holding my hand over my heart.

"The names Daryl, did you forget?" he teases.

I roll my eyes and walk over to get a bowl. I guess if I'm going to eat anything might as well be sugar to keep me up even longer. I sit down at the table with a bowl and spoon and snatch the box from him. He ignores me as he scoops some into his mouth. I barely finish pouring when he takes the box away to add more to his bowl.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Same as you I guess," he says.

"Eating your feelings?"

He chuckles lightly, and I can't help but smile. I don't know what's going on between us, hopefully it's just nothing but I can't get his lips out of my mind. The way he kissed me turned something on inside of me, I've been trying to shut it off since but I can't. Stupid hormones. It's not like anything good could come from the two of us being together.

"Thanks for today," I tell him.

"Mmm?"

"With Liam." I take a bite of cereal. I finish chewing before speaking again. "Travis barely notices him, and my mom well hasn't really done much for him since we moved here," I confess.

"He's a good kid," Daryl says in between bites.

I nod. Neither of us say anything for a while. I pour myself another bowl and continue eating, as he does the same and stares out the window some more. The fog is so thick that it's hard to see anything a few feet away.

"What happened to him?"

"Excuse me?" I ask dropping my spoon.

"What happened to Liam?"

"Like why is he deaf?" I ask. He nods. "He was born deaf."

"He taught me some signs today," Daryl tells me.

"Oh yeah. Did he show you this one?" I question shooting him the finger.

I try to be serious for a minute, but my lips defy me and I'm smiling. He softly chuckles as he lifts his bowl to drink the left over sweet milk from the bowl.

"What happened that day?"

I look at him and for a minute I think he's talking about the kiss. He clears his throat, "I mean that day when I took you to pick him up. You were pissed," he says.

"Oh, that." I start. "Well Liam may be one of the brightest kids in his class, but he's a target for the bully's at school, being "different" and all," I say using air quotes around different.

"Kids are assholes," he says.

I almost spit my cereal out, and laugh. I nod in agreement, "Yes they are. I should know I was bullied pretty badly back in New York," I confess.

Why the hell am I telling him this? Chloe shut your damn mouth he doesn't need a whole sob story about your childhood.

"How did you learn what you taught him today about tracking things?" I question.

He shrugs his shoulder and retreats back into his shell.

"Boy Scouts?" I ask.

Daryl looks amused by my question and shakes his head. "Do I look like a Boy Scout?" he asks.

"No, I guess not," I say.

"Was on my own a lot." Part of him looks like he wants to say more, but he shuts down again.

"Why are you here?" I hear myself question.

He pushes some hair out of his face and his eyes land on mine. I can't tell what he's thinking.

"I'm eating cereal," he says.

"No dumbass why are you here? What made you come here, it's not like this town is a big spot on the map of Georgia," I say.

"You running from something?" I seem to not have a filter, and sometimes that's not a good thing.

Now he looks pissed. He sits back in his chair arms crossed at his chest staring out the window. I remember the first few days he was here and I know he's not afraid to tell me to fuck off. Seems like this is the way Daryl is, he can ask questions about someone else's life, but when it's about his he refuses to answer. He stands up and pushes the chair out from behind him and walks to the sink with his bowl. I hear a loud crash and wince.

I stand up as he reaches the table and step in front of him. My hand rests gently on his chest. He stops and stares down at my hand and then back up at me. He doesn't remove my hand, but I can tell he wants to.

"Look I'm sorry I thought we were having a normal conversation," I say.

"Normal? So now that we've made out twice you think we should get to know each other or something make a relationship out of it?"

"So what if we did?" I question.

"Look I'm not looking for anything, I'll be gone soon and I don't need some crushed girl stalking me from afar," he says.

I remove my hand from his chest and laugh, I can't help it. Does he really think that I'm looking for a relationship? Did he not witness the end of a disastrous relationship?

"Why you laughing?" he grumbles.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would stalk someone? Honestly?"

"I don't know!" he almost shouts, but stops himself.

"Why are you such a dick all the time?" I don't have any problem getting in his face. He's living in my house and I'm the one that pretty much provides all the meals for him and his shithead brother, he could at least respect me a little bit.

"The same reason you're a bitch!"

I laugh, "Oh, okay then. I hope you enjoy living here for the next few weeks without any food on the table," I threaten.

"I'll just go buy some McDonalds."

"Well fine!" I shout.

"Fine!"

He walks around me, I follow him craning my neck so I can watch him go. He stops at the doorway and turns back to look at me for a quick second then leaves the room. I throw the box of cereal across the room and it hits the fridge with a louder bang than I'd expected. I wince as I hear mom and Travis's bedroom door open.

"What in the hell?"

Travis appears in the doorway wearing only sweatpants. His scraggly old hairy chest is out for all to see. I think I might puke.

"Sorry Travis, I just dropped the cereal," I say bending down to pick it up.

"I swore I heard two voices in here," he says.

"Nope just me," I tell him.

He gives me a look, but then turns back to the bedroom and slams the door. I jump from the sound. Breathing a sigh of relief I continue to pick up the cereal all over the floor.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving is tomorrow and honestly I'm looking forward to all of the tips I'll be getting. Today I have off so I'm going to take it as a day to relax and get some laundry done. I bought TV dinners earlier in the week so Liam and Travis are set for the game.

I come into the kitchen to start prepping for tonight's dinner. I'd bought all the ingredients to make for chili. It's the perfect night for it as the clouds are rolling in. Mom's sitting at the table smoking a cigarette, at least she has the decency to keep the window open.

"I need you to go to the store," she tells me.

I grab a can of tomato sauce from the cabinet and put in on the counter. "Why?" I ask not bothering to turn around. I reach for the can of kidney beans as I wait for her response.

"I'm cooking thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. We are going to eat as a family." Her voice raspy from years of smoking.

I nearly choke on my own spit. I turn around and look at her like she's gone mad. We haven't had thanksgiving dinner together since we moved here.

"Your cooking?" I question.

"Don't sass me, yes I'm cooking. Those boys from downstairs look like they could use a nice family meal."

"Thank god I won't be here," I mumble.

"Oh you'll be here, it's a family dinner."

"Since when do you care about family?" I question setting up the crock pot.

"Excuse me young lady?" Ever since we moved here she's tried putting on this fake southern accent and its really annoying, because her heavy Long Island accent is clear as day.

"I'm working," I tell her.

"No you're not, your boss called said something about cutting hours," she says.

"And you were going to inform me when?" I ask.

"Oh, he called this morning, didn't want to wake you," she says.

"Great. I needed that money too," I say.

"What you need money for?"

"To get out of this shit hole." I start the pan to brown the meat and throw away the packaging. She's watching me closely.

"If you think your taking my son with you, you have another think coming," she says.

"Oh I plan to alright. I mean when was the last time you went to a school function or picked him up from school. Oh and did you know he's being bullied? I picked him up a few weeks ago and he was crying in the main office. The school doesn't take me seriously because I'm not his guardian," I inform her.

I let the meat cook and go to dump the other ingredients into the crock pot.

"Oh he's fine he's a big boy he can handle a few bullies," she says.

I slam the lid onto the crock pot and walk over to this woman who's supposed to be my mom. I lean on the table to get closer to her without getting too close.

"He's not fine mother! Do you know what being bullied can do to a kid? What happened to the mom who stood up for me when I was bullied? Why aren't you there for him the way you were for me? You've turned into a dead beat parent since we moved to Georgia, you don't deserve custody of him and I will do everything I can to take him out of this awful house!"

I'm screaming and can feel my face burning with fire. Without any emotion she puts out her cigarette into the small ash tray on the table and stands. I think she might attack me, but she doesn't. She turns to walk away, but stops just in the doorway.

"The list is on the table make sure you get everything on it."

She doesn't turn around, and walks right out of the room. I pick up her stupid ashtray and slam in on the floor. I seem to have some anger issues lately. Travis catches me again of course. I'm standing in the middle of the kitchen breathing heavily staring down at the broken tray on the floor, ashes scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck Chloe? I know you didn't just drop that this time," he says remember a few weeks ago.

"Are you going to be around?" I question stomping towards the broom in the corner. I make sure to stir the beef before I start for the mess on the floor.

"Yeah, why?" he questions watching me with his arms crossed.

"Liam wanted to nap and I have to run to the store, just wanted to make sure someone will be in the house," I say.

"The boy will be fine. Clean up and go get the food for tomorrow," he says.

I finish cleaning, and setting up the crock pot then I head out for the store. I slam my car door as I get in and race down the driveway almost running over Daryl's stupid bike. The store is overcrowded with people buying things for the holiday. I just hope there's some Turkey's left, thankfully it's a small town so maybe I'll be in luck.

I get finished with shopping just as the sun is setting, it's starting to get a bit chilly out and I forgot my sweatshirt. I throw my reusable bags into the car and head back home. I was able to get one of the last three Turkey's in stock, the shelves were almost bare. I pull up in the driveway and in the distance at the side of the house I see Merle and some guy getting into an altercation.

I grab the four bags and make a beeline for the front door. Thankfully they don't notice me. I get inside and set everything down. I can hear Merle yelling in that obnoxious voice of his. I grab the Turkey and make space for it in the fridge, when I hear a gunshot go off. What the fuck? Why are they bringing their dirty work here? Shit Liam.

I run for his bedroom to check if he's there, and he's not. Not even in his closet where he normally hides. I don't think I need to panic yet because sometimes he hides in my room. I push open my door and can just barely hear Travis yelling tell someone to get off his property. I know he won't call the cops though afraid he'll get caught. I don't think anyone is hurt or dead, at least I hope not. My main focus right now is to find Liam. He's not in my room either, shit. I go knock on my mom's door and when she doesn't answer I open it. She's laying on the bed passed out snoring, she didn't even hear the gun shot she's so wasted. Guess I'm making dinner tomorrow. I rush into the living room and still don't see him.

Now I'm getting worried. I rush outside not caring that someone out here has a gun. I hear the sound of a truck rumbling and guys yelling. I ignore it and go around the other side of the house. I check the back porch and the shed where he likes to hang out. He's not anywhere. My heart is thumping hard as I reach the side where everyone is. It's only now Merle, Travis, Daryl and two other guys, who I think were at the restaurant that day. They don't seem phased by anything that just happened.

"Travis!" I yell out.

He turns when he hears my voice and I run up to him.

"Have you seen Liam?" I question.

"He was in the kitchen last I saw," he says.

"What the hell was with the gunshot?"

"They followed Merle here, no one got hurt I fired a warning shot," he says.

"Okay whatever, just can you help me find him?" I ask.

"Kids will be kids, probably just out playing somewhere," Merle interrupts.

"Don't even start with me Merle," I warn. Travis steps in between the two of us, his eyes pleading for me to stop. I think he knows that I don't get along with his new friends.

"Did you look in his room?" Travis asks. I give him a look that says, are you kidding me? I'm losing my patients.

"Of course I did, I checked every room in the house!"

"I'll look in the basement," Daryl offers.

He's got some kind of crossbow over his shoulder. I'm beyond confused but have no time to question it. I nod and then turn my attention back to Travis.

"I'm sure he's fine," Travis says.

"If he's not I swear to god I will call the cops on all this shit," I warn.

"Don't threaten me." Travis is angry with me, but I don't care he lost my brother, he's responsible to find him. If he doesn't I'll call the cops, I won't hesitate.

"He's not down there," I hear Daryl say as he jogs over.

"Shit," I say tugging at my hair.

It's starting to get dark and I'm getting even more worried. It's not warm out either a cool fall breeze has taken over. I shiver and rub my bare arms.

"I'll go track him down," Daryl offers.

"I'm going with you," I say.

"Do you know how to track?" he questions.

"No, but I know those woods I could…"

"I track alone, don't need anyone holding me up," he says.

He starts heading for the trees and I follow. He turns when he hears the leaves crunching behind him.

"You should stay in case he comes back. Go ask the neighbors if they've seen him," he tells me.

"I can't just…"

"Stay," he growls.

I throw my hands up in the air and let him do his "tracking" or whatever. Seriously how does he expect me to just sit here?

"Merle you think you could be somewhat useful?" I question.

Merle looks at Travis and then back at me, I can tell he's holding back saying his usual bullshit. He's afraid to mouth off to me in front of Travis, because he knows he'll fire his ass and kick him out.

"What?" he grumbles.

"Can you scout the neighborhood while I knock on doors?" I ask.

"Whatever sugar lips you owe me," he says.

Travis eyes him but doesn't say anything.

"I'll do another sweep of the yard and house, see if your mother…"

"She's passed out cold," I tell him.

He doesn't say anything, but heads towards the house. I highly doubt Merle or Travis are really going to do any looking. For the first time since I've met him I need to trust Daryl. He's the only one that offered to run off into a wooded area at twilight to search. I run up the street to the few neighbors we have and start knocking at doors. No one has seen him, and by the time I get back to the house it's pitch black. I run back inside for a flashlight. Luckily I have some in the kitchen on the window sill.

I don't see Merle or Travis so I make my way back outside. It's only been about a half an hour, but it feels like forever. If he doesn't come back in the next hour I'm going in after them. I do another sweep of the yard to see if he maybe had come back. I check the shed again, and the porch in the back I even look under the porch. I am so close to calling the police it's not even funny.

I search the outside edge of the wooded area, I don't go far in just check close by in case he didn't go far. I come back out and Travis is calling his name. What a dumbass it's not like he can hear him.

"Any luck?" he asks.

I shake my head. I want to cry, but I need to keep my composure. My stomach hurts from hunger and anxiety and I feel like I might be sick.

"I'm sure Daryl will find him, He's really good at finding people," he tells me.

I look at him and shake my head. I'm not sure what else there is for me to do, but to sit and wait. I sit down on the grass and pull my knees up to my chest.

"The chili should be ready if you want to eat it," I say into my knees. "Just put it on the warm setting," I tell him.

He doesn't hesitate to go, and I know where his priorities are. I shine a flashlight in the distance hoping to see something. The only thing I see is Merle walking back from down the block. He walks over to me and sits down close too close.

"No luck," he tells me.

"Thanks," I say.

Merle scoffs and starts to stand. I know he's done looking, I'm thankful he did it, but he's still an asshole.

"Dinners in the kitchen," I say laying my chin on my knee.

"Do I get a payment for helping you today?" he kneels down behind me whispering in my ear.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I question.

"C'mon I could really use some…" he goes to touch my face, but I stand and push him over in the process. I look down at him and cross my arms.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you prick!" I yell.

"You better watch yourself girl, like I said if I wasn't working for your daddy I would have …"

I hear the sound of trees moving, and Merle stops talking. I shine the flashlight out where I heard the sound. I hear Merle standing up behind me, but honestly I don't care.

"Daryl?" I call out.

The bushes move again and I shine the light in another direction.

"Probably just an animal," Merle says.

He stands next to me, but doesn't come close. I shine the light again and nothing, sitting back down I feel defeated, but I will not cry in front of Merle. If they aren't back soon the cops need to be called this is crazy. It's not that I don't trust Daryl's "mad" tracking skills, but this is my brother he could be anywhere. Merle huffs and turns on the flashlight he's holding. He walks back towards the front of the house, when I hear the sound of crunching leaves.

I stand and rush for the opening in front of me. Just before I reach it Daryl comes walking out with Liam in his arms. Liam's holding the flashlight to guide them. Thankfully he's wearing a light jacket and doesn't appear to be hurt. I dart for Daryl and when I get close he sets Liam down. I barrel into Liam taking him into my arms.

I pull back and start signing like a mad woman. I ask him where he was and he said he ran off because he got scared. He says he was playing outside when the guys with guns and knives came rushing into the yard. He saw them with the gun and he ran into the woods. I tell him that he can't do that anymore, that if he's scared he can hide in my room.

I almost forget Daryl is standing there, I look up at him and mouth, "thank you" to him.

"Is he hurt?" I ask him.

Daryl shakes his head, "Nah, he was hunting down a squirrel when I saw him," he says.

I look from Daryl to him and ask him what he was doing with the squirrel. He signs that he was trying to track him like Daryl showed him if he ever got lost in the woods. I shake my head and pull him back in for a hug. I sign to him that chili is ready and he should go inside and wash up to have some dinner. He doesn't hesitate he's happy about the chili.

I stand up and wipe off my clothes. Daryl doesn't say anything, and he's about to walk away. I don't look at him, but I grab onto his wrist as he passes by. I stare down at my doc martins.

"Thank you," I whisper.

His hand slides down out of my grasp as he takes my hand in his. He squeezes my hand twice and I shiver. My hand grows warm as we stand there for a few seconds both not looking at each other just holding hands. I swallow hard trying to stay calm because all I want to do is cry, because that hour and a half was probably the worst in my whole life.

Daryl pulls away and starts walking away and the warmth I felt vanishes, and I hate that I crave his touch. I shake my thoughts and turn to start walking back inside. Daryl heads downstairs and I head into the kitchen to make sure Liam's okay.

Liam sits at the table eating dinner with Travis and Merle, who's standing up leaning against the counter. I go to get myself some chili as Daryl walks into the room. I remove the cover of the crock pot and grab two bowls handing one to him. He nods his head and silently we both fill our bowls.

I sit down next to Liam and Daryl sits across from me. Liam taps me on the shoulder. He tells me about how Daryl found him. I'm watching him and attempting to pay attention, but my mind is somewhere else. I feel like a zombie, if I had lost Liam I wouldn't have anything left. I can sense Daryl staring, but I don't look his way. I barely finish my bowl when I stop Liam from his story. I apologize and tell him I'm really tired. I ask if he will be okay getting himself ready for bed, and he tells me yes.

I can feel all eyes on me as I leave the kitchen. When I get to my room I change out of my grass stained clothes and put on some pajamas. I put on my favorite flannel pajama shorts and a black tank top and crawl into bed. I set the alarm early because I know I'll be the one that has to cook that turkey. I pull the comforter up to my chin and lay there staring out the window. I wait for sleep to consume me, but it doesn't.

It's been hours since I've come to bed and I still can't sleep. It's almost midnight, this sucks. I start to roll when I hear tapping at my window. I ignore it and start to roll again as the tapping continues. I throw the blankets off of me and slowly creep to the window. I'm a little nervous thinking what if those guys come back? They probably would to shoot up the house. I take a deep breath and open the curtains.


	13. Chapter 12

I notice a dark figure standing there, I'm ready to grab my bat and bash in his head when he turns to face me. It's only Daryl, so I push the window up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Checking up on you." He looks around like he's waiting for someone to catch him.

"Why didn't you just knock on my door?" I ask.

"And have your stepfather know I'm going into your room? According to him you're off limits and I've already overstepped many boundaries when it comes to you," he says.

Unexpectedly I let out a laugh. I pick up the window so that he can get inside and go over to put the deadbolt lock on my door. He climbs over and nearly trips over some shoes on the floor. My room is still a disaster and I'm a little embarrassed. He closes the window behind him and walks towards the bed. I sit down and watch as he awkwardly paces back and forth.

"You have a deadbolt on your door?" he questions.

"Did you see the type of shit that went down today? I've had it on since." I stop myself not wanting to go into the reasoning behind it. I'm not comfortable going into detail about the first tenant who thought it was okay to sneak into my room in the middle of the night. He did get a nice kick in the balls, but came at me several times before Travis came in and beat him to the ground.

I look down at my bedspread and pick at the white string that's been bothering me for a while. I'm not sure what to say. My vision is starting to blur as I stare at the one spot. I've held myself together through this whole ordeal, but I'm beyond exhausted. I'm tired of fighting with my emotions, but I don't want to look weak. I will myself to not cry to ignore the lump in my throat, but it's not working. A sob escapes my lips and tears spill down my face. I could have lost Liam today and the thought of that scares me.

I throw a hand over my mouth and my whole body shakes with sadness. Daryl stands there for a few seconds unsure of what to do. His boots come into my view as he touches my shoulder. My body shudders at his touch. Without thinking I jump up and lace my arms around him.

"Thank you Daryl," I say in between sobs. "I can't thank you enough for doing what you did for me today. You saved his life, I don't know what I would have done…"

He stops me by tugging on my hair gently so that I look up at him. My arms stay around him as I look up into his eyes. In his eyes I see compassion, something I have yet to see from him. He hides all of his emotions so well, that it shocks me to see it.

His hand reaches around and rests on my cheek. I lean into his touch and the warming sensation takes over my whole body.

"It means so much to me that you…"

I don't get to finish my sentence because his lips slam into mine. I'm taken back for a second, but then fall into them. My tongue darts into his mouth as he pushes me back, I turn us and push him down onto the bed, and stand between his legs. I continue kissing him and comb my hands through his messy hair.

I sit down straddling his legs and kissing him with everything I've got. His soft moans are enough to make me quiver down there. I've never felt that with just a kiss. I think I've been afraid to feel it, after the incident with that awful man, but ever since I kissed Daryl that night in the bathroom something has woken inside of me.

I push him down on the bed and he lays back never breaking our kiss. I can feel him enjoying this kiss as much as I am. His hands rest on my hips as his fingertips just barely touch the skin under my raised shirt. I roll off of him and he follows and drapes his arm over my middle.

I'm not even sure how long we make out like horny teenagers, but by the time we are done I'm completely out of breath. We both lay on our backs staring up at the ceiling. My hand reaches over to grab his and he squeezes down as they connect. My heart is racing and part of me wants more from him. I'm not even sure where this is heading and honestly I don't care, I wouldn't mind just making out with him forever, I know that's childish but it makes me forget about all the stupid shit in my life.

"What the hell was that?" he questions.

I laugh and look over at him. His eyes find mine and I see a half a smile on his face. I let go of his hand and roll over onto my stomach to look at him, my feet still dangling off the bed.

"Hormones?" I ask.

He chuckles lightly and for the first time all day I feel at ease. Daryl runs a hand through his hair and then reaches for my face. I love when he rubs his calloused fingers across my face. I scoot closer and wrap my leg over him. A smirk plays on his lips. His lips, god I could kiss them all day. I pull him close to me as his hand reaches up my back. His movements are slow and I shiver as his finger rubs down my spine.

"What if we just did this?" I ask.

"What like a friends with benefits?"

"I mean I guess. I think I kind of like this. No strings just something fun to pass the time?"

If I didn't know any better I'd say I saw hurt cross his eyes as I said that. I shake the thought because just a few weeks ago he stood in the kitchen telling me that I would become his stalker if we went any further.

"We can't tell anyone." His voice is low and sexy.

"No, definitely not. Travis would probably hire a hitman to kill you," I joke.

"You got that right," he laughs.

"Okay, so we're doing this then?"

He shrugs, "Guess so."

"Guess so," I whisper.

We spent another half an hour or so just kissing and exploring each other without going too far. He's gentle and I've noticed him waiting and watching me as to ask for permission to do certain things. Part of me is screaming that this is not a good idea that it won't end well, then there's the part telling me that this could be good. Something to keep my mind off of all the stupid shit.

We stand at the window unable to pull away from each other. I push him away and laugh looking down at his boots.

"You joining us tomorrow for our so called "family thanksgiving"?"

"I won't pass up a good home cooked meal," he tells me.

"Good. My mom's supposed to cook, but it'll end up being me," I say.

"Well your food is pretty damn good. For years I lived off of canned spam or anything I could find in the cabinet expired or not," he tells me.

Did he just open up? Holy shit. I'm not sure what to say so I just nod.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," I say.

He does that grunting thing and I can't help but laugh. He gives me a look, but doesn't say anything. He kisses me one last time before hoping out the window and heading back into the basement.


	14. Chapter 13

Daryl's POV

I can't believe I just crawled out of her window like a teenager. I don't know what I was thinking going in there and then kissing her again, but she feels so damn good. It's been a long time since I've been with a girl, hate to admit it. Always being on the run Merle finds these girls who are desperate for affection, and me I just ignore them and do what I need to survive. This girl though she's fucking different, she gets in my head. When I'm not around her I think about her, how pathetic is that?

I don't know how to describe the look she gave me when I came back with her brother. She looked at me like I wasn't just some screw up, like I was something more. I can't let these thoughts cloud my mind. Now tomorrow I'm going to be sitting in her kitchen eating thanksgiving dinner like we're a fucking family. I can't remember the last time I had a sit down dinner with anyone and that includes my parents. Mom died when I was young, her damn cigarettes burnt our home to the ground. Then my dad being the prick that he was drink'n and beat'n the shit outta me and Merle. Family dinner, what bullshit.

I get down to the basement and Merle is sitting there hands behind his head. He looks a lot older than he really is, my father attacked him too but he was rarely home. Merle spent most of his life in and out of juvie, leaving me home by myself for my father to abuse.

He looks up to me a smug look on his face. "Where you been?" he asks.

I sit down next to him on the couch and kick off my boots.

"Out," I grumble.

"Out, huh?"

Merle can see right through me, he knows somethings up, but he's not say'n shit.

"You comin to dinner tomorrow?" I ask.

He laughs.

"Hell no, I got some things to take care of," he says.

"You were invited," I tell him.

"You want me to sit down and have dinner with the Brady Bunch?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and then close them, I'm tired for once. I get up and walk over to the sleeping bag I placed in the corner. At least it's better than sleeping on the streets. I let Merle take the couch. He doesn't say anything else. I pull the sleeping bag over me and fluff the pillow at my head. I can hear Merle lightly snoring. I close my eyes and her damn face is on my mind. Her plump lips that she bites on when she's nervous. Ah damn! My eyes open and I doubt I'll be sleeping again tonight.

I wake to the smell of Turkey permeating the air. I sit up and look around, Merle's gone already. I stretch and take my time getting out of bed. I wasn't asked to do anything for Travis today, He's is really into thanksgiving and sports so for me at least I get a day to just relax. I hear the mixer going upstairs and the light movements on the floor above as she moves about the kitchen.

I stand up and fold up my sleeping bag and grab my clothes for a shower. Since she's in the kitchen I'm sure there's no way I'll run into her in the bathroom again. I think that was the day I nearly lost it, she stood there in front of me baring everything. Her body with those curves, and … oh damn. I look down and as usual my thoughts go right to me head.

I walk upstairs using the inside stairway instead of walking around the house, and peek into the kitchen to make sure that she's there and not in the shower. Thank fucking god because I have to fix this or I won't be able to sit in the same room as her. I quickly head for the bathroom and lock the door and take my shower. This is going to be a long ass day.


	15. Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

When I woke up early this morning just as I had suspected my mother was nowhere in sight. So I guess Thanksgiving dinner is all on me. I've never cooked a meal this extravagant and I'm a little nervous. Before cooking I went to my room attempting to turn on my ancient Compaq desktop and it literally took twenty years for windows to load, and then to actually get on to dial up was like insane. It took about twenty minutes to hear the words "Welcome, you've got mail".

AOL is a great resource and I was able to find recipes for everything. Thankfully my printer still works and I was able to print everything just before my ink started to run low. Now here I am in the kitchen with papers spread all over the table in the order I need to make them. The turkey has been in since about eight this morning and I hope it'll be ready by two the latest. Liam is helping me with the mashed potatoes, he loves using the handheld mixer. Right now I'm working on cranberry sauce and stuffing. I'm saving the vegetables for last. This is a lot of work.

Travis walks in smelling the room obnoxiously loud. I don't turn to look, he peeks over my shoulder coming a little too close for comfort.

"Where's your wife?" I ask not in the mood. "She was the one who said she'd cook thanksgiving dinner and apparently she had no plans to actually do so."

"We all know your cooking is a lot better than hers," he says touching my shoulder.

I shrug him off, I hate how sometimes he can be a little handsy. He steps away just as I hear other footsteps. I turn while stirring the cranberry sauce in the pot, it's almost done. Daryl walks in and leans against the wall like he did the first night he came here. Now looking at him I can't help but find him attractive. Oh god you dumb idiot don't become one of those girls who can't live without a guy. My body reacts as he smiles in my direction. Liam looks up and runs over to him. He grabs his hand and starts pulling him over, mixer still in hand.

I turn back around and shut the stove and move the cranberry sauce to the side. I pull open the box of stuffing and pour it into the boiling water. I hear Daryl and Liam laughing, the mixer is making a weird sound. I turn to watch them and Daryl's trying to mix the potatoes and it looks like the mixer is about to fly away.

"Do you need a lesson in how to work a mixer?" I start to walk over.

"I got this," he says.

I laugh and roll my eyes, and when I look at him he's smirking. My body shivers, and before I look too smitten I grab some ingredients to add to the potatoes and hand them to Liam. Then I go over and shuffle the papers with the ingredients getting rid of the ones I've already done.

Daryl stays in the kitchen and helps Liam and I get dinner ready. In the living room Travis is setting up a folding table so that we can all sit since the kitchen is a disaster. I place all the finished items on the table as we clean up the dirty dishes. It's very strange to have our dysfunctional family working together to create what will probably be one big disaster.

By the time dinner is ready my mom stumbles into the living room as I start setting the table. "Smells good honey," she says groggily.

I shoot her a look before retreating back to the kitchen. I smack my hand against the wall pissed that she just waltzes in looking like she's slept all day, while I cook the meal she planned.

"Woah, what did that wall ever do to you?" Daryl startles me and I jump. I was so angry I'd forgotten he was in here too. He's got two potholders in his hand about ready to bring in the vegetables that just finished cooking.

"Funny Daryl. I can't stand her," I say now banging my head against the wall.

"Who?"

"My mother, it's like she doesn't get it. She had a life once you know. She worked as a teacher and loved her job. Even after my father left she held it together. Then she goes and marries Travis and all she can do all day is drink and do whatever, while I take care of her, her kid, and this entire family!"

I don't mean to vent to Daryl, but I can't help it. "I'm sorry you don't…" his finger rests against my lips and I stop talking. I stare right into his eyes and I get warm all over.

"It's fine. Let's just go out there eat all this amazing food you made, then later you can vent all you want," he whispers.

I don't know what to say so I just nod. Liam comes bursting into the room and we both back away from each other quickly. Liam grabs the two bottles of soda off the table and disappears. That was close, no one can know about us and thankfully it was only Liam.

Everyone has food on their plates and in their mouths. I look around the table at this weird dysfunctional… family? Doesn't really feel like family, the only one who does is Liam. He's all I have, but the fact that he looks happy makes me feel a little calmer.

Merle comes in about twenty minutes into dinner. He looks wasted as he fumbles into the seat next to Daryl. I look between the two of them, Daryl looks annoyed.

"Done?" Travis asks.

"He showed up late," Merle grumbles.

"Remind me to take care of it tomorrow," Travis says.

"Can we not discuss your dirty work at the table?" I question.

I know Liam can't hear what they are saying, but I see him attempting to read their lips and catch their words. Merle rolls his eyes and says something under his breath.

"This is some good shit. Never had a thanksgiving dinner," Merle says.

"Well there's a first for everything," mom says.

"Mom would have never cooked this shit, right Daryl?" Merle asks shoveling some potatoes into his mouth. A few pieces stick to the side of his face and just looking at him makes me sick. I can't believe I made food so that this asshole could eat. Daryl grunts.

"Spam and eggs were our thanksgiving, either that or getting whipped with those belts man those hurt," Merle laughs to himself as he chews on his food.

"I got the belt once or twice," Travis pipes in.

"Oh no man this was bad. He really went at me, I mean drunk and all." Merle puts down his fork and takes a sip of what I assume is a spiked drink. "I got a lot of shit while I was home, while little Daryl cowered in the closet," he laughs.

My fork slams down on my plate and I nearly lose it as I take a sip of soda. I look up through my glass to see Daryl he looks annoyed.

"Where is your old man now?" Travis asks.

"Who the hell knows? This guy over here though he got out of there and started following me around like a lost puppy," Merle tries to joke. The only one who laughs is Travis, but I can't tell if he's doing it just to entertain him.

Daryl's knuckles turn white as they grasp onto the table, I can see him trying to hold himself together. Liam looks up at me and tells me he's going to the bathroom. All I have to say is I'm actually glad he can't hear the conversation that's happening at the dinner table. Everyone is quiet again as they fill their mouths with food. My mom sits slumped over at the table swirling around her food like a toddler refusing to eat. I roll my eyes.

"You know there was this one time Daryl…"

Daryl stands abruptly knocking his chair out from under him. I look up and I can't tell what he's feeling. Part of me thinks he's about to cry. Maybe the memories that Merle is bringing up is hurting him. I can't imagine the pain he and Merle felt growing up. I don't feel bad for Merle he probably deserved everything he got. Daryl though, he doesn't look like he deserved it, unless I'm totally wrong about him.

"Thank you for dinner Chloe," he says as his voice breaks.

I watch as he pushes through the front door cursing under his breath. Liam comes back and looks around for Daryl. He turns to me and I tell him Daryl had something to do. I decide to excuse myself to clean up more in the kitchen. The window in here is open a crack and I can hear Daryl cursing. When I look out he's kicking his bike hard with his boot. I'm not sure what possesses me to do it, but I quietly sneak out the kitchen door to walk over to him. By the time I get to him he's got a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and even in the fading light I can see wetness on his cheeks.

"Don't!" he yells.

"I wasn't going to say anything, just came out to see…"

"What? See if I'm okay?" he yells his voice breaks again.

I step back, afraid that he may do something he might regret.

"I don't need someone to check on me. This is why I don't do relationships, woman are so needy and have an urge to comfort us even when we want to be left the fuck alone!" he yells.

He's angry I get it, I should probably just go back inside. I touch his shoulder and he shrugs me off. I can feel anger boiling inside of me, I only came out here to check on him and be a good friend, acquaintance or whatever. If he thinks he's going to come into my room again tonight he's got another think coming. "You know what Daryl? The next time you're looking for…" I'm about to tell him off when I hear the front door slam and Merle come rushing out.

Merle doesn't even look at me as he walks over he heads straight for Daryl. The minute he's in front of him he pushes him hard against the bike. The bike falls over with a thud, but Daryl doesn't look phased by it. I start to back away, because this could get ugly and I don't want to come between these two.

"What the fuck was that in there ya pussy!" Merle yells shoving him hard again.

"You don't gotta bring up mom or dad to these people. That shits not something you go talk'n about!" Daryl yells.

"So you run off crying like a little shit!" Merle yells.

Daryl has had enough and he rushes to his brother knocking him on the ground. They roll around fighting each other. Merle punches Daryl in the face, as Daryl fights back. I hear the kitchen door open and see Liam walking out. Shit.

"If you two immature assholes could take this shit off my property I'd appreciate it!" I yell.

"Shut up girl if you know what's good for you," Merle says standing up.

"I'm not shutting nothing, you come into my house and eat my food you better fucking show some respect you jack ass! I said both of you leave NOW!" I yell.

"I'm not dealing with this shit!" I hear him tell Daryl.

I sign to Liam to get back inside. He hesitates so I stomp my foot and sign like I'm angry. He shoots me the finger because you know nine year olds do that shit, and runs for the house. I turn back to the two of them and Merle's already getting on his bike. Daryl is picking up his bike as Merle zooms away.

"Daryl this shit has to stop!" I start to say as he hop's on his bike. He revs the engine.

"I'm serious!" I yell over the noise. He revs it again, so I turn around and head for the house as he takes off after Merle.

Fuck! I walk back inside and it's suddenly quiet again, Liam is probably sulking in his room and who knows what Mom and Travis are doing. I knew this would be a disaster. I head back into the living room where mom is already gone and Travis is watching the game on TV. He doesn't say anything to me. I start grabbing the dishes from the table and bring them into the kitchen.

I'm exhausted by the time I'm done with dishes it's almost seven thirty. "Yo Chloe, where's the pie!" he yells.

"Hold your horses!" I yell.

I probably shouldn't talk back to him, but I don't give a shit right now. I wipe my hands dry and grab the pies out of the fridge. I unwrap them and bring them back out to the table. Liam has joined him and they are both really into the game. Liam spots me, he's still angry I can tell. I cut them each a slice and hand it to them. They both don't say thank you. Whatever. I cut myself a piece and go back to my room. Thanksgiving is bullshit, never again will I agree to cook a meal like this for a bunch of unappreciative pricks.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been two days since the Thanksgiving fiasco and it's back to work today. I haven't spoken to Daryl. I don't even know if he's attempted to come to my window, I've kept it locked and the curtains closed. I rush into the kitchen as the phone rings and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"You quit?" Katelyn sounds panicked. She's been on vacation with her family and just returned home late last night, so I haven't spoken with her yet.

"What?" I ask.

"Roger says that you quit!" she yells.

"When?"

"Thanksgiving, he said that you never showed up so that was strike three and he assumed…"

"Wait, you mean they didn't cut hours on thanksgiving?" I ask.

"What? No! They were swamped!"

I can't believe… well no scratch that I can believe it, but for my mother to go and do something like that is bullshit. I know she did it so that I'd be the one to cook her a nice meal while she drank all day without as much as a thanks.

"Tell Roger I'll be there soon, and that I did not quit. My mother told me that they called and cut hours. Why the hell didn't he call me? He's a dick for not following up with my absence," I say.

"Totally. You better hurry up though he's got some interviews lined up today," she informs me.

I scream loudly, "I'll be there soon!" I tell her.

Liam was picked up about an hour ago, so I don't have to worry about him. It's a bit early for work, but as soon as I chew my mother out I'm going. I literally barge into the room and when I walk in Travis is … oh god. Fuck! I slam the door shut and hear them scurrying around.

"Why did you tell me they cut hours?" I yell through the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yells back.

Travis opens the door and gives me a dirty look before retreating to the living room. I walk in and mom is still half naked.

"The fuck? You gunna put some clothes on?"

"It's my house!"

"Whatever! Why the hell did you tell me that?"

"You needed to be here," she shrugs.

"No I didn't. Are you trying to get me fired?" I yell.

"You want to take my son away from me!"

"Why do you even care? All you do all day is drink, sleep, smoke whatever it is you smoke, shoot up I don't know. You were such an amazing mom before all of this, what the hell happened to you? Liam shouldn't be in this environment it's toxic! Do you know what would happen if someone called the cops and CPS came? They'd take him from you anyway! The school is already questioning his home environment as it is…"

"They already came," she says plainly.

"They what?" I yell.

"They came a few weeks ago to investigate or whatever. He's still here!"

Oh my god, is she stupid. They are probably getting everything they need to take him away from here. Why does she not get this, especially if she answered the door, this is not good. I run my hands through my hair I'm so frustrated I can barely breathe.

"You don't get it, you just don't fucking get it!"

"Can you do some laundry today?" she asks lighting up a cigarette.

I want to say more, but if I do I might cry out of anger. I don't know what happened to my mother, but I know she's too far gone to come back and I have to step up my efforts to get out of here.

I slam the door leaning against it for a second. Travis clears his throat and I shake my head at him. I need to check my bank account and see about getting a lawyer, there's no way I can do it without one. This family is too messed up for that, I need to know that they will give me some kind of chance.

I push by Travis and head for my room. I finish getting ready, I need to get my job back or find a new one. I wasn't getting enough hours there anyway, so I don't even know if it's worth it.

I fly out as the screen door slams shut. Daryl's on the ground by his bike fixing something as I pass by. I open the door and slam it so hard the car shakes. My hands are shaking as I try to get the keys in the ignition. They fall to the floor and I curse under my breath. As I go to pick them up I hit my head on the steering wheel. I grab the keys and try again this time the car starts. I grip the steering wheel tight and scream. Daryl's face comes into view, he's watching me.

I start to back down the driveway and he steps forward. I step on the gas as I pull out and fly down the street. I get to the restaurant so fast I'm shocked. It's black Friday weekend and our town is usually filled with tourists and shoppers supporting our local business. The restaurant is crowded, but I find a spot in the back by the exit. I stalk into the restaurant. Katelyn is the greeter today and she grabs my arm as I pass.

"Chloe you should calm down before you go in there."

"Don't tell me what to do Katelyn! Everything is so messed up right now I'm not sure I even care if he tells me to leave."

"You need this, you need to tell him everything without blowing up…"

"Just stop it okay?" I ask my voice breaking at the end.

She looks at me, and I know that look it's pity. I pull away from her and walk into the backroom where Roger is sitting at his desk on his phone laughing about something. He sees me and tells the person on the other line he'll call back. I stand with my arms crossed waiting for him to finish.

"You couldn't have even called to find out why I didn't show? You just automatically fire me? The fuck Roger?"

"What was I supposed to think, you've been really short lately," he says.

"Do you even know what I deal with at home? I'm trying to save money to save my brother. He shouldn't be in that house with those people. I need all the fucking money I can get. You can't just assume someone quit! That's bullshit!" I yell.

"Lower your voice Chloe, you yelling at me isn't helping your case," he says.

"My mother told me that you called, said that you cut hours that's why I wasn't here. She wanted me to make the "family" a nice thanksgiving dinner. She was too lazy to do it herself so she lied to me to get me to stay home. I should have called because I had a feeling she was lying, but I didn't and for that I'm sorry." I soften my tone. "I'm really sorry Roger, I need this job. I really do," I say on the verge of tears.

He doesn't look phased, he looks like he could care less. I cross my arms.

"I need to work today," I whisper.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but you can't work when you're like this."

"God damn it did you not hear me? I need the money!" I yell.

"I know," he says calmly.

"Then let me work!"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" I ask.

He stands up and walks around the desk. I swallow hard trying to keep the lump at bay.

"Come back tomorrow when you are more relaxed. If it's money you need you can work a twelve hour shift. Go home and get some rest, okay?" he asks.

I nod, because if I speak I know I'll cry. I turn on my heels, "Chloe," Roger says.

"If you are having issues at home…"

I hold up my hand for him to just stop talking. A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, but they just keep coming. I walk out staring at the floor as I head for the door. Katelyn says my name, but I don't listen. I'm about to walk out when I realize I recognized the boots standing next to her. I wipe at my eyes and look up to see Daryl standing there with Katelyn. They both have that look on their face and I'm not in the mood. I head for the door and hear Daryl thank Katelyn. I push through the front doors and start for my car. Daryl grabs my wrist gently and pulls me back.

"Stop trying to save me!" I grit my teeth.

"I'm not trying to save you!"

I turn to him, "So you can come after me when I'm upset, but I'm not allowed to check on you? Why?"

"Because I can handle my emotions," he says and I laugh.

"No you can't," I say.

He pulls his hand away and crosses his arms at his chest.

"You shouldn't drive like this," he says.

"So now you can tell me what I can and can't do?" I ask.

"Come with me," he says.

"Why should I? I thought we don't talk about things, it's all about sexual favors!" I remind him.

"Just come with me please," he says.

"You didn't answer why," I yell back.

"Because I want you to, OKAY?"

I stop talking, and wipe the tears that continue to fall.

"Just come, okay?" he says softly.

I bite my lip hard and nod, as he leads me to his motorcycle. I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I do it anyway. Why does he have the effect on me?


End file.
